


Daughter of Night and Fire

by JoWish97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, AgentReign, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda canon, Kinda not, SuperCorp, Time Travel, daughter from the future, take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWish97/pseuds/JoWish97
Summary: It was an accident. An inconvenient accident. One that caused her to need to improvise. Because her aunt now stood in front of her. Which, normally wouldn't be a problem. But her aunt looked years younger than when she last saw her. And judging by the suit she was wearing, she knew she had fallen too far back. She wasn't sure what year it was, but there was one thing Keela was sure of... she fucked up.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, some of the lore is based off of canon lore, but a lot is stuff I had come up with myself. So, if there are facts that don't match with the canon stuff, I'm sorry.

The Earth cracked against her back, causing the surrounding area to shake as well. She wasn't exactly sure where she landed. She had been in a rush to obey the order she was given and didn't see whoever was behind her as she tried to portal back. Getting hit at the wrong moment has been known to cause problems portaling. So, really, she knew she could be in a number of places. The sun was bright in the clear sky and she couldn't hear much around her, but she could tell there was a city nearby. No one near her though.

 

Her arms tried to lift her up, but her body protested annoyingly. So, she just laid in the sun. The sun would help her. Feeling the energy from the sun reassured her. A nap would do her good. Granted, doing so in the middle of nowhere wasn't the best place. But it wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon. So, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest and soak up the sun. Slowly, brought to sleep.

 

It didn't last long. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar sound of a clip being loaded. She sat up quickly, realizing she hadn't been there more than an hour. There was no one that could be seen from where she was, so she stood up and started to run. She still wasn't up to full power, but that was ok because she also wanted to appear human. Heartbeats rang in her ears and she made her way away from them. Her feet carried her to a tree to stay out of view. Muscles tense as she heard the heartbeats getting closer. They could be his soldiers and a fight was to be avoided at all costs. 

 

So, she stood quiet. Focusing on the people she was hiding from, trying to eavesdrop on them. 

 

_"Well, something hit here. There's no doubt about that."_

 

_"But who? Or what?"_

 

_"Whatever, whoever, they definitely left a mark. I'd say they're between 5foot 5 and 6 feet. Just judging on the length of the crater. It's not very deep though, so they couldn't have hit too hard."_

 

_"You say that, but if one of us left a crater like that, we wouldn't be talking right now."_

 

_"Whatever did this is on the run. Has anyone seen the director?"_

 

Her face wore a confused look,  _director?_ The thought presented the question just as the answer appeared. It was in the form of a short haired woman in black with a gun pointed in her direction, "You didn't get far."

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. No, this was probably the LAST thing that was supposed to happen. It was an accident. An inconvenient accident. One that caused her to need to improvise. Because her aunt now stood in front of her. Which, normally wouldn't be a problem. But her aunt looked younger than when she last saw her. And judging by the suit she was wearing, she knew she had fallen too far back. She wasn't sure what year it was, but there was one thing Keela was sure of... she fucked up. 

 

Keela put her hands out in the open to show she wasn't a threat, "It was an accident!"

 

Alex took in the sight of the woman in front of her, she stood about the same height as her maybe an inch or two taller. Her raven black hair was covered in dirt, much like the rest of her. What caught her most was the blue of her eyes. Something about the specific shade of blue reminded her of someone, but she couldn't figure out what. But that wasn't important. This woman needed to be brought in, accident or not, there were questions that needed to be answered. 

 

"Hands behind your back and turn around," The director commanded.

 

"Yes, ma'am," she quickly obeyed, turning and putting her hands exactly where they needed to be.

 

Alex cuffed her and alerted her team that she had the alien in custody. The walk to the van was quick. They were both thankful that the ride over to the DEO didn't involve too much traffic and they quickly made their way up to the floor they needed. Alex had a hand around her arm pushing on a pressure point just incase she decided to act up.

 

And it would hurt Keela, if she was human. But she needed to keep as much as she could a secret or else she could risk messing things up. She has a backup plan incase she does, that doesn't mean she wants to use it. A familiar whoosh and the sound of boots landing caused her head to snap to the person who she attributed the sounds too. She stopped in her tracks, causing an agent to run into her. She looked at the superhero, physically she didn't look much different. The biggest difference was in the way she carried herself. Less confidence and strength than she was used to seeing her mother carry. 

 

An agent gave her a shove, "Come on, keep goin'."

 

Keela jumped, "Oh," she pulled too hard on the metal cuffs without thinking, "Right. To the cells then."

 

She took a few steps towards the cells, mind on autopilot, not realizing she also walked out of Alex's grip. The silence is what stopped her and she took in everyone's faces. They were surprised, but also an edge. Even when her eyes met her mother's, she looked at though she was ready to grab her if anything happened. Then she looked at her hands when she realized she no longer held them behind her back.  _You are doing so well, Kee. Way to keep that secrety stuff secret._ She let out an awkward laugh, "It was an accident?"

 

Alex just grabbed her arm again and guided her towards the cells, this time Kara followed. After seeing the unknown alien's strength, she felt more comfortable being with Alex as she brought her to the cell. She went in without a problem, but Kara noticed that she kept avoiding eye contact with her. Maybe it was a guilty conscious. She wasn't really sure exactly what happened, but she had heard the crash and told Alex she'd be over. The women sat down in the cell and her eyes just looked around like she was avoiding both Danvers women.

 

Alex crossed her arms and looked her over, she was young. Now that she could get a better look at her, she realized she's probably at least a decade younger than her, "Why don't we start with the simple stuff? What's your name?"

 

Her eyes met Alex's and she gave a hesitant look, "I uh, can't tell you. Trust me, I would, but I can't."

 

Alex groaned, "What about your age? Can you tell me that? Because you seem pretty young to be someone who likes to fall from the sky for no reason."

 

Keela laughed, "I don't think there's really any age group that would fall into that category. But I guess, that information wouldn't hurt. I'm 17."

 

Kara spoke up, "Why can't you tell us your name?"

 

For the first time, their eyes met each others and Keela felt the bond that she had been trying to avoid activating in this time. She looked to the ground, "I- the future. I can't tell you much. I fell from the future. I didn't want to cause much trouble before, so I just came in with you. But I really have to get back. I was uh, resting to regain my strength to travel again. But I'm all good and," she paused when she looked to her wrist, "My watch is gone. Oh no, no, no, it's gone. Please tell me you guys grabbed it, that it was at the sight, " She looked to Alex with pleading eyes.

 

Alex shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't think there was anything left in the impact area. Is that a bad thing?"

 

She laughed in disbelief, "Is that a bad thing... Yes, director. It is a very bad thing. A thing you're going to kick my ass over once I get back. And- fuck. I really need to learn to filter shit when anxious."

 

"I'M going to kick your ass?"

 

Kee sighed, "Yes, Director Danvers. And then Elizabeth will get to give me crap about it later, because she always does. The watch is how I travel. How I'm able to travel through the timeline. I can open portals and breaches with it. But, I do have a signal I can activate to let everyone know when and where I am. It might take a couple days."

 

"So, you know us in the future," Kara asks.

 

Keela just raised an eyebrow which struck a cord of familiarity in Kara, "You could say that."

 

"I know I'm not supposed to ask, but," Alex kneels in front of the door, "How do we know each other?"

 

"You really aren't supposed to ask that question. Not that it matters much, I can always memory wipe you. But the more memory that erased, the bigger consequences there could be."

 

There was a message sent over the coms about something happening at a charity event. Keela acted like she couldn't hear it, but she heard it perfectly. And she knew by the look that Alex gave her sister, that they had to go. They excused themselves and left the room. But that didn't stop the teen from keeping her ears on their conversation. The event was an attempt to bring aliens and humans closer together. And it was hosted by LCorp. She felt her heart beat hard when she heard that. Because that meant she was there. And if she was there, there was no stopping Keela from going to help. The cell was strong, but it was an old design that she knew how to get out of. She barely waited until her mother and aunt had left, and she was off. 


	2. Rescue

It didn't take long for Keela to find the event. She had pulled up her facemask from the collar of her shirt. It pulled up and secured itself, hiding the lower half of her face. She hadn't wanted to use it when she first started out, but her CEO mother had insisted she be better at hiding her identity than her other mother had. Glasses and a ponytail hadn't been enough comfort for Lena to know her daughter stayed safe. It had taken some getting used to, but Keela eventually got to a point where she felt bare without it. Her mother had made it so it could fold up and hide in the collar of most her clothes. It was thin, yet durable and even had a voice disrupter in it. It was quite useful, especially in times like this.

 

There were three strong heartbeats that had gaven away where it was all happening. Memorizing heartbeats was a trick her mother had taught her. Being able to pick them up from a distance had come in handy on more than one occasion. And she had her aunt and mothers' heartbeats to follow. She saw her aunt Alex guiding people to safety, Supergirl fighting off people with some sort of weird weapons, they seemed to be doing ok. The third heartbeat had skipped and Keela immediately started to search for her. She used her x-ray vision to scan the area where the heartbeat was coming from. She saw her mother standing there with her hands up, and her uncle Jimmy on the ground. She listened closer and sighed from relief that he sounded fine. But then she saw the men in front of her mother. They had loaded weapons aimed at her. The sound of triggers being pulled spurred her into action.

 

The hammers hit and the bullets sent through the chambers. Lena flinches, but she feels nothing. Instead, she heard the familiar sound of the bullets being stopped by something.  _Supergirl._ Or so she thought until she opened her eyes and saw the back of a dark haired woman. The woman let out an amused laugh then moved incredibly fast and the men were unconscious and, not only disarmed, but the slides of all the guns had been taken off and the clips taken out. When she blinked, the woman was suddenly in front of her asking if she was hurt. Lena tried to answer, but when her eyes met the blue of the unknown hero, they both froze. Lena felt a sudden pull towards the woman in front of her. And even though she had been the one in danger, there was a need to protect the stranger in front of her. She shook her head in an attempt to push the feeling away and she answered, "I'm fine. Thank you. But- James," She knelt down next to him and listened to his breathing, "Oh, thank god."

 

Keela felt rather weird. She didn't know that the maternal connection would activate so strong in this time. She had felt it briefly with Kara, but it wasn't the same as it is in the future. Wasn't NEARLY as strong, it was like a paint brush gliding over her skin. But with Lena, it was at least quarter strength. Which was good that it wasn't the whole bond, but she never expected to feel it that strong in a time where she has yet to exist. Maybe it was because Lena was the one who carried and gave birth to her. It could be something to bring up to her mother in her own time. It was a topic that they still hadn't known much about. The bond wasn't necessarily a NEW thing to her kind, but the ones between her and her parents was stronger than any others had experienced. Keela had spent time on Argo with her grandmother learning about it. She had visited people from surviving guilds trying to learn more about it, but even with the Kryptonian information that survived, progress was null. 

 

Though it wasn't just the surprising strength of maternal bonds that had the young hero feeling odd. It was seeing her mother and uncle in the way she was witnessing. She knew. She was aware that they had dated for an amount of time. But knowing and witnessing are two different things. She felt almost childish when she felt the need to gag. Maturity and manners were needed at the moment. Even if the scene before her made her grimace. She loved both of them, but not both of them together.

 

"He needs a medic," Lena snaps her out of the thoughts that she had been stuck on.

 

"Right," she knelt down next to her mother and uncle, "I'll take care of him, m-Miss Luthor."

 

She picked up James and flew him to a nearby ambulance, letting them know what had happened. There was a loud bang and screams, the hero was off again. She saw Supergirl being pushed back by the force of the blast. Acting on instinct, she caught Kara. Only succeeding in stopping her from hitting the pavement. Keela had miscalculated and when she caught her mother, she was thrown off balance. They both slammed into the concrete ground. But at least, her body had absorbed some of the blow her mother would've taken. 

 

Kara got up quickly and turned to the one who caught her. She felt that same feeling from before when they looked at each other. It was the alien from this morning. Before she could say anything, the alien was off. Kara watched as she took one of the weapons from the attackers and knocked the women, who had been previously holding it, out. At least it was a good sign that she was fighting. The weapons these anti-alien protesters were using packed quite a punch. So, the help was appreciated. 

 

The Lcorp CEO had been trying to help anyone she could. She knows she should be heading to safety as well, but there were too many people who looked lost in the chaos. She had helped guide people away from the main fight. But in doing so, she had lost track of where she was going. Moving towards where more people needed help, but also towards the main conflict. And heard someone yell for her, Alex. She turned towards her and noticed the agent glance up at something, then a panicked look took over her face as she tried to run towards her. Lena looked over to where the older Danvers had and saw a large beam falling towards her. It had previously been attached to one of the rides she had here for the families to enjoy. But she noticed too late.

 

A loud 'NO' had been heard, then Lena was gone. Something, or probably someone, had taken her. The crash of the beam was heard and Alex was just happy that Lena wasn't under it. But where had she gone. The silence finally came and she looked around and found her sister, tired, but victorious in stopping the protesters. She and the other agents helped Kara in bringing them in. But when they were done, Kara pulled her to the side.

 

"What's wrong," Alex asked as she noticed Kara had been thinking about something.

 

"The alien you took in earlier. She was here."

 

"What?! We have to get back and try tracking her immediately."

 

"She was here helping. I agree that she needs to be found, but I can't help feeling that there's something more to all of this."

 

"You mean besides there being a time traveling alien on the loose in a time she's supposedly trapped in?"

 

"There's a bigger picture here, Alex. We just can't see it."

 

Keela touched down at Lcorp and set Lena down, "You're safe, Miss Luthor."

 

Lena took a step back, "What the hell is going on? Who are you?"

 

She froze, she debating on what to do. She had already messed around with things she probably hadn't. I mean, maybe there was truth in that whole 'messing things up for the better' that she had overheard the Legends talk about. And this was one person. Maybe she could tell her mother a tiny bit. But maybe she shouldn't. She knew Alex and Kara would be on the lookout for her soon. She really didn't want to spend her time here locked up. And the DEO tech might interfere with her signal that she activated to reach her family. In short increments, she'd be fine. But the blockers would eventually take their toll if she stayed there too long. She needed to hide in plain sight. If anyone would understand the her actions in this emergency, it would be the woman who invented time travel in the first place. So, Keela took a deep breath and deactivated her mask and let it fold back up. Her eyes met her mother's, "My name is Keela. And I need your help."

 

"I'm sorry, my help? Why on Earth, or anywhere else for that matter, would I help you? Is that why you saved me, so I owed you a favor?"

 

"Oh Rao, no. Why would- you know what, you don't have to help me. I'm not going to force you to do anything. Not that I could. Just hear me out before you make a decision, please."

 

There was that weird feeling to protect again. And a pout, this girl had a serious pout going on. One... that had been kind of working. Lena rolled her eyes, "You have two minutes."

 

"Thank you."

 

Lena had lead them inside and she poured herself a glass, "So, you have a problem."

 

"Yes. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm from the future. Something happened and now I'm stuck here. I have a watch that allows me to travel through the timeline, but it was destroyed or left behind somewhere. I don't have a way to get home."

 

"And you expect me to create a way for you to get back to your time? I'm sorry to say, but we are decades away from achieving such a thing."

 

"I mean, not really. But that's not the point I just need to stay hidden. The DEO and Supergirl are after me because when I went through the portal, I may have crash landed. Then I escaped the DEO to help them at the park earlier. I left with you, not only to stop you from being crushed, but also to just get away."

 

"You're making me trust you even less than before."

 

"I had to. If I go back to the DEO, their tech with block the signal my necklace is giving out. Too much time there disrupts the frequency, and I'll be stuck. Potentially mess with the timeline. Moreso than I already have."

 

"So, where do I come into all of this?"

 

Keela sighed, "I mean, at the very least, I just need a few changes of clothes."

 

"And remind me why I wouldn't just call Agent Danvers and have her send Supergirl for you?"

 

"Because the timeline?"

 

"I have a feeling one person can't mess it up that bad if they're stuck in one spot."

 

Keela groaned, she knew she shouldn't but she also knew that her other mother would come to check on Lena soon, her time was running out. She met her mother's gaze, "Because... I'm your daughter."


	3. Bond

"So there's nothing we can track her by," Alex asked.

 

"Unfortunately not, Director Danvers," Brainy answered, "She didn't leave anything that could be traceable."

 

"Wait about the feed from her leaving? Have we looked at that," Kara adds.

 

"Yes, of course... no. Why haven't we?"

 

"Brainy."

 

"Pulling it up now."

 

They all looked at the screen and watched as the girl was looking around the cell squinting. It almost looked like she was looking for something. And whatever it was, she found it. She walked up to a part of the wall and punched a weak spot, causing a plate to come loose. She took off the plate and set it aside then she paused. She turned to the camera and put the plate up to block her out of the shot. There was a flash, then pulled the plate back and put it into place. She ripped through the door a second later. Out of the DEO in seconds.

 

"What the hell did she do?"

 

"Only one way to find out," Alex said as she walked to the cells.

 

They walked into the room and Kara stepped into the cell with her sister. She repeated the unknown alien's actions and when she took the plate of the wall off, she found exposed wires. Alex reached out and touched the split wires, "She singed the power dampeners."

 

She really needed a drink. How was she supposed to wrap her head around the fact that this stranger was her daughter? Had she believed her at first? God no. She had laughed in the girl's face and reassured her that most aliens, hell most humans, would never associate themselves with a Luthor. None the less have a CHILD with her. But this girl, Keela, had been quite convincing. She gave proof that should be impossible to give. Doesn't make it easy to accept that she was hers. 

 

_"I know that  a lot of people and aliens in this time aren't the most kind to you."_

 

_"That's the understatement of the century."_

 

_"But... there are those who love you deeply. Some don't realize how much exactly, though that's not really important at the moment."_

 

_"Prove it. Prove that you're my daughter."_

 

_"Uh, how?"_

 

_"Surely, you can think of something. If you're my daughter, coming up with a solution to a problem should be second nature."_

 

_"I could sit here and spout information, but most information about you could be found through one report or another. So, I'm assuming you'd need something that only  a handful of people know."_

 

_"Wow, you drag things out in a rather dull manner. Now, if you'll excuse me-"_

 

_"I know about the Harun-El."_

 

_Lena froze. And Keela continued, "I know about your continued experiments with Harun-El. I know that you and Eve continued to work with it. I'm not exactly sure what year it is, but I'm assuming that you're still working with it and only the two of you know."_

 

_Lena was tense, but tried to hide it when her eyes locked with Keela's. Keela's face went from serious to a comforting smile as the bond was felt at the surface again. She took a step forward and gently grabbed her mother's hand. Her mother went to pull her hand back, but Keela gave a promise that it was ok. Her hand was brought to Keela's face and before her palm made contact Keela spoke, "That pull you're feeling. It's a maternal bond that my other parent's species develops. Though, ours is a tad special."_

 

_Lena's palm was pressed to her daughter's cheek. She felt that weird feeling again. What had Keela called it? A bond? A maternal bond. And that's exactly what it felt like. Though the feeling was entirely foreign to her. A mother-child love. But it brought back a long forgotten feeling she had with her and her birth mother. But this wasn't a love FOR a mother. It was love FROM a mother. And that freaked her out. And she yanked her hand back, moved herself back._

 

_Keela had opened her eyes and saw the freaked out look in her mother's eyes. The guilt drove through her, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would be that intense in this time. I'm sorry I freaked you out. Rao, help me. I'm doing this all wrong."_

 

Lena eventually talked to the girl, even though she was freaked out. But they worked things out and now they were at her door. She had let the girl wear a jacket she had in her work closet. And she pulled a pair of black framed glasses out of nowhere to wear. Lena unlocked the door and they walked in. Once Keela was in, Lena locked the door and took off her shoes, "I'll see if I had anything that will fit you. I have a feeling my sweats are going to go up passed your ankles"

 

Keela murmured a thanks and stood by the door, not knowing what exactly was off limits. She already crossed a line with showing her bond through contact. Already managed to put her mother on edge once, she didn't want to do it again. She was starting to understand what her mother from her time meant when she said she wasn't ready for big time jumps yet. She isn't mentally prepared and her improve skills really need some work. It was easy when you were lying to someone you didn't know. But when you do, it makes it so much harder. But at least now, she wouldn't have to lie as much with her mom. Well... one of them. 

 

Keela heard Lena returning and she looked up as she entered the room. She seemed surprised to see Keela still standing by the door. Keela gave a small smile as she walked up to her mother who was holding a MIT sweatshirt and sweatpants.

 

"I hope these will work for now. Tomorrow I can send someone to get some clothes more your size and style," Lena handed over the clothes, "The spare room is down that hallway and second on your left. There's a bathroom and closet connected. If you need anything, my bedroom is at the end of the other hall."

 

"Thank you, mo-Lena."

 

"Are you hungry? I can order something while you get dressed."

 

"No thank you. I'm just going to lock myself away for the night. There's something I have to do and I need some time to do it."

 

"You aren't going to blow a hole in my loft, are you," Lena tried lighten the mood. She didn't know why she felt like it needed to be done, but she did it anyways. Maybe it was a part of her and that bond reacting to her daughter in a down mood.

 

She shook her head, "No, just a form of meditation. It should close off my bond. Not entirely, but enough that you and my other parent, should I bump into them, won't feel it. It'll make things a bit easier on you. A-and them."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah. It's just suppressing the bond will take a lot of time, concentration, and energy. I've had to do it once before, it wasn't fun. And you and Je-my other parent yelled at me because I did it so you couldn't find me when I snuck out on a mission I wasn't supposed to be on."

 

"What kind of alien is your father? Does his species have some sort of psychic attribute?"

 

"Father? Oh. No, not really. And I um mother. My other mother, actually. And they don't have any psychic abilities. It's just, family have bonds. Our family is different for some reason. I have a hypothesis, but nothing solid. The bond between you, me, and my other mother is stronger."

 

"Oh. So, same sex reproduction is an option in the future."

 

"Not patented yet. You're special though."

 

"Do tell."

 

Keela laughed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, that's classified. But I should uh, get to it. Goodnight, Lena."

 

She walked to the room her mother told her and she closed the door. As it closed she heard her whisper, "Goodnight, Keela."

 

She needed to focus. Last time she did this there was less noise. Her room was more soundproof in the future. It would be harder to focus, but she knew that if she was going to successfully stay hidden from her other mom she'd have to. The change of clothes her mom gave her would help keep her more comfortable. She changed and sat in the middle of the room. After pushing out the sounds around her, she continued as Kryptonian words flowed quietly through her lips.

 

Back at the DEO, Alex looked at the screen in confusion. Kara and her had assumed that with the wires being damaged the way they were and with the other abilities she presented that the unknown alien was Kryptonian. Brainy had also confirmed that it was the most probable choice. But the screen didn't show another kryptonian's location. Kara showed up, but not this other alien. At the same time, it detected there was the presence of one in the city. It just couldn't show where.

 

"I don't get it," Alex groaned.

 

"Perhaps she has possession of some sort of detection dampener. You say she's from the future. So, the possibility is there, yet small."

 

Kara went to say something, but she was hit with a wave of something. The vertigo caused her to grab onto her sister to hold herself up. Alex asked her if she was ok and the vertigo stopped. Kara excused herself to stand on the balcony. Maybe some fresh air would help. She felt the vertigo come back and the feeling that something inside her was being shut out. Like someone enclosing a flame in glass. She didn't even know what was being shut out, but she felt it. It didn't hurt, but there was a small feeling of panic that shot through her. She leaned forward against the concrete railing and closed her eyes to focus. Her ears took in the sounds of the city. The flame licked the glass, realizing it was going to die out. Kara panicked more as the flame died down. And as its last piece of blue flame tried to fight its inevitable death, a word range through her head.  _Jeju._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying it. There was a lot of dialog in this part, I hope you didn't mind though.
> 
> Feel free to bother me on tumblr: JoWish97  
> It's really just a random place to be.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, loves!


	4. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you what... I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times because my computer glitched out. So, it took a bit, but gosh darn it, here it is!

The meditation lasted all night. She knew that the longer she spent in her meditative state, the better the bond would be suppressed. The door opened, but the sound didn't reach her. Something gently tapped her shoulder and she took a breath as she exited her state and opened her eyes. Her blue eyes met her mother's green and she gave her a soft smile. The low light from the beginning stages of sunrise cast upon the older woman. She looked radiant, but then again, she always thought her mother had. 

 

"Good morning, Lena. You're up early."

 

Lena laughed, "If this is what you define as early, I must start slacking off in the future."

 

"Hardly."

 

"Did you get any sleep?"

 

She shook her head, "No. I meditated through the rest of the day and through the night. I wanted to make sure it worked. Did it?"

 

Lena nodded. Though she didn't voice it, there was a part of her that was saddened by that. And pretty sure she felt the bond go away. It wasn't something that caused pain. But it was definitely something. She gave her a sad smile, "Are you hungry? I can have the driver pick us up something before he gets here."

 

"That's probably a good idea. I have to eat more calories than humans and considering I didn't eat yesterday, I should probably eat. But only if you get something as well."

 

"Deal. Anything you want specifically."

 

"Just no kale. Please spare me there. Otherwise, I'm not super picky."

 

Lena scoffed at her and left the room to make the call. Keela stood up and looked at her current outfit, then to the pile of clothes from yesterday. She couldn't wear the same thing for obvious reasons, but the pants weren't in bad condition. They were just black pants, so they didn't give anything away. She decided a shower would be a good idea. It was a quick one and when she came out, she found a brush and toothbrush on the bed along with a small travel sized toothpaste, deodorant, and some hair accessories. More accessories than she would ever need for day to day things. A mental note was made to thank Lena when she got a chance. She wore her pants and her mom's sweatshirt. She brushed her teeth and hair, throwing her hair up into a ponytail. Once she had her glasses on, she head out towards the living room. Her mom stood there on the phone, looking all business and lethal. 

 

"Of course I want to see you, Sam. You and Ruby are family. Please, come. Matter of fact, we can have lunch today. Yo-" Her eyes met Keela's and she froze.

 

As if she could read her mind, Keela whispered, "Please. I'm not going to miss an opportunity to see Ruby so young. Let please have lunch with them."

 

Lena hesitated then jumped as Sam asked of she was ok, "Yes, I'm quite fine. I just forgot that my um little cousin is in town and I'm currently watching her. Is it alright if she tags along?"

Keela did a happy dance and walked over to put her shoes on. She was so going to get blackmail on her cousin. There was no way she wouldn't take advantage of the situation. Maybe it was cynical, but maybe it was the Luthor genes shining through. She stood by the door and waited for her mother excitedly, suddenly looking forward to the day. Her aunt Sam was one of her favorite people. She was also one of the most badass women that she knew. Though, all the women in her life were badasses. Sam was more of a secret badass. It was known to people who knew her, but those who didn't seemed to associate her with a warm cinnamon roll. It was especially funny when higher class snobs tried to cross her. They would be caught so off guard by her fury. And when she hit, she'd make it hurt. Hell hath no fury like Samantha Arias.

 

But a badass was the last thing that Sam felt like right now. She felt more like a nervous wreck. She had suggested they invited everyone to lunch. An excuse had been made that she wasn't sure when she'd have time to see everyone, so lunch seemed perfect to do just that. Lena agreed and said she'd get ahold of everyone. And now Sam was left in her nerves. Don't get it confused, she was beyond happy to be able to see everyone. But thoughts of seeing a specific red headed agent made her nervous. She had a crush on her. She had a crush on her when she lived in National City. But there was far too much going on for her to even begin to think about relationships. Between Lcorp and the whole Reign situation, it just wasn't in the cards. And she thought that the crush would just go away after she moved anyways. But in her time away she had thought about Alex on multiple occasions. And the thought of seeing her soon made her nervous.

 

Kara had walked into James' office to find him looking at his phone with a frown, "Uh oh, did someone steal your cookies today?"

 

James pocketed his phone, "Very funny. No, it's just something with Lena."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah, apparently she has a cousin in town who is visiting her for a few days. We had some stuff planned, but now I kinda feel that's going to be pushed to the side."

"Well, I'm sure Lena will try her hardest. She always does for the people she cares about. But hey, are you going to lunch with all of us today?"

 

"Yeah, Ill be a bit late, but I'll be there."

Before she could reply, her phone went off. She excused herself to answer the call she was getting from her sister. They had been on high alert for the loose alien. So far, no luck. No sign of anything. Not even when Kara called last night to check in on Lena. She was just dropped off at her office and the alien left without much of a word. They were stuck and they didn't like it when there were no leads. Kara turned the conversation for something lighter when she double checked to see if her sister was coming to lunch with them. She confirmed she was, but she had the time wrong. Which wasn't abnormal for Alex to mix up details when it came to Sam. Kara was well aware that her sister liked the CFO and she took every opportunity to tease her about it.

 

Teasing aside, Alex did make it there. And on time. She did, however, take a moment to prepare herself before walking in. The host helped her and told her where the table was. Before she made it there, she heard Ruby say her name excitedly and run up to her. Alex had barely a moment to brace herself for the hug and when she pulled away, Ruby started talking really fast about anything and everything. Like she had to inform her of all that she had done while she was away.

 

"Oh! And my punches have gotten better. Look-"

 

"Ruby, let the woman sit down before you bombard her."

 

Alex's attention snapped toward the CFO walking in her direction. Ruby went to her seat and Alex gave Sam a smile as she continued towards her. Sam gave her a hug and told her it was good to see her. Alex stopped herself from melting in her arms as she hugged back. And after an awkward second too long, they returned to the table.

 

"What a useless lesbian," Keela mumbled to herself. And Kara had heard it clear as day, but took a drink to cover up her laughter. But Keela noticed and smirked to herself.

 

After Alex sat down, Keela introduced herself. It was a little weird to have to introduce yourself to so many members of your family. But it was necessary for the time. She sat next to the one person who actually knew who she was, which helped. But knowing the empty chair on the other side of her was for her uncle was something she didn't want to think too much about. Uncle Jimmy made it in a bit late, but he was her. Keela turned away as her leaned in to kiss her mother. That was one sight she didn't need. She'd rather have Rao scorch her eyes and take her sight.

 

She didn't understand how her parents couldn't see how they felt for one another. Kara had gotten here earlier than everyone else, so Keela got to see how her parents acted when they were alone. For one, Jeju wouldn't stop looking at her mom's breasts. She always had, but at least in the future she's subtle. She also saw Lena steal a glance at Kara's ass when she turned around for something. It wasn't just the fact that they constantly were checking eachother out. They adored eachother. Not just by the way they talked to one another. But even just the way they looked at each other. Kara looked at Lena as though she was the very sun that gave her strength. Lena looked at Kara as though she were the moon that would always guide her though the darkest skies. It took a lot to not bash her head on the table because it was so obvious.

 

She sighed and turned to the conversation at hand. Ruby had taken Alex by surprise and asked if she was seeing anyone. Alex replied with it being hard since she was an agent and there was a lot of hidden stuff that it made it harder for her to date. Keela knew EXACTLY what her cousin was doing. And she was going to help. "Well, isn't there anyone who you could date who already knows about the hidden stuff," She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

 

"Exactly," Ruby agreed.

 

"Maybe another agent or someone who helped you guys before or even someone you guys helped?"

 

"She's got a point," Kara added.

 

Keela felt someone lean closer to her and heard her mother's quiet voice, "Is there something you're trying to set up here?"

 

She turned to Lena with her most innocent smile, "I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're refering to."

 

"I'm sure," Lena laughed to herself as she leaned back.

 

Kara heard the exchange happen. Honestly, Keela was someone she was trying to figure out. There was no doubt that her and Lena were related. They looked alike. And she was a really nice person. But there was just something that wasn't adding up. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she wanted to figure it out. But she was brought out of her thoughts by a man yelling and pushing passed people while walking towards the table. Before she could react Keela stood and turned to the man as he reached them.

 

"Hold on, bud. Whatever you're about to do, I highly advise against it. Between the scene you've made and the very specific bulge in your coat pocket, the charges won't be good if you try and follow through."

 

"My son was hurt by an alien. And this bitch," He pulls out his gun and points it toward Lena, "Just wants to force us to get along with those things."

 

"Hey, woah," she moves and the guy points the gun at her, "That's right, keep it pointed at me. I get it, you're mad. You have a right to be. But this isn't the way to go about it. Let's just relax, maybe talk it out."

 

"I'm done talking, bitch," He moves to point the gun back at Lena, but Keela reacts and rips it out of his hand. Before he can react, she punches him hard enough that he passes out.

 

"I really," She releases the clip, "Don't like that word," she detaches the slide and drops the pieces.

 

Alex comes around her and cuffs the guy as she checks on him, "He's out cold."

 

Keela smiles, "I have an aunt, she made sure I knew how to punch before I was 3. It comes in handy sometimes," She turned to everyone else, "Sorry about lunch."

 

She watched as Lena pocketed her phone, "It's quite alright considering how it could've ended. Besides, that was Jess, one of my meetings arrived early and we have to go. I've got meetings all day, so I'm afraid you'll be quite bored today."

 

Keela groaned, "Can I at least order some chinese?"

 

Lena laughed, "We literally just ate."

 

"What? I eat when I'm bored. And besides, there's ALWAYS room for potstickers. Ask my mom, she'll tell you."

 

Lena's eyebrow raised as she gave her daughter a look.

 

"You know, I could always take her for a little bit while you focus on work," Kara suggested with a smile.

 

"Oh no, Kara, I couldn't ask-"

 

"I'd love to spend some time with Kara."

 

Both women looked to her and she just smiled, "It'll be fine. You have too much work to do to be worrying about some teen relative that has invaded your office. And besides," she stood next to Kara, "Kara is awesome."

 

Lena sighed and looked to Kara, "Only if you don't mind."

 

"I'm always happy to help, you know that."

 

"If she becomes a problem-"

 

"I will let you know."

 

"Ok, thank you, Kara. I mean it."

 

The two women hugged eachother tightly and Keela couldn't help but smile. They really do love each other. Even if they were too blind to see it right now.

 

When they pulled away, Lena gave her daughter a breif hug and gave a final goodbye. Both of the blue eyed women smiled and waved goodbye to her. And that's when she noticed something. The blues of their eyes were almost identical. Not only that, but the smiles they were sending her looked too close to one another. The thoughts continued to bounce around in her head. Keela said she had two mom's, but would it be possible that Kara could be? She shook her head. No, she's just been stressed lately. And throwing a daughter in from the future didn't help that. Besides, Kara would never see her like that. Right?


	5. An Old Legend

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kara? You're reaching the point of no return."

 

Kara gave her a smirk, "I told you I was going to take you down and I meant it."

 

"You don't stand a chance. I was trained with the best of the best."

 

"You're all talk. Let's go," she tightened her fist.

 

Keela gave her a nod, "Rock, paper, scissors."

 

Kara threw out scissors and Keela threw out paper. Keela let out a groan, "Damn! I have been beaten!"

 

"I told you I would win," She bragged as she at the last potsticker.

 

Keela stuck her tongue out at her and she just laughed. They had picked up potstickers and ate them at the park. There had been an odd number, so they settled who got the last one through rock, paper, scissors. Keela always knew that her mom loved them, but she was more generous with them in the future. Well, and the pout helped. A pout that Lena said she deserved for all the time she had to deal with her pouting through the years. But it was also a pout they would both use against Lena when they both wanted the same thing. She was well aware of how unfair it was for tag team with one mom against the other, but Kara also had a weakness that her and Lena would use to their advantage. For whatever reason, Kara always had a hard time telling her wife no. And even a harder time telling her daughter no. So, there were times Kara was found at the mercy of both of her girls. 

 

Keela subconsciously pushed up her glasses and laughed to herself. Who knew that her mother's very own disguise would work against her? If it wasn't for her glasses and the ponytail. Though her glasses were a lot more durable than the ones her mother had been wearing. So, she had been able to hide them in the pocket of the shirt from before. The past was nice and all, but future tech was nice. 

 

"Excuse me," a voice caused both girls to look at the owner of the voice, which was a younger girl.

 

"What's wrong, sweetheart," Kara asked when she saw the scared look on the girl's face.

 

"I can't find my mommy. She told me not to run off, but I didn't listen. And now I don't know where she is."

 

"What's your name," Keela asked.

 

"E-Emma."

 

"Well, Emma," Kara stood up and stuck out her hand for her to grab, "Let's go see if we can find your mommy, ok?"

 

Keela stood up and the little girl reached with her free hand to grab her hand. They walked and she kept an eye out for anyone looking for a child. Her ears listening in just incase she heard someone call for the little girl. The girl was tense and nervous, Keela could tell. So she asked if she wanted to hear a story to pass the time. The little girl nodded asking if she knew any fairytales. 

 

"Have you heard the one about Flamebird and Nightwing?"

 

She shook her head.

 

"Not many have, but it's a good one. Would you like to hear it?"

 

Emma seemed eager to hear the story the woman was going to tell. She held onto every word she said. The story of dragon birds who were connected. How they would always find one another. Even when they died, they would come back and find eachother again. Keela left out parts of the story, trying to focus on the happy parts for the girl's sake. She didn't want to explain the tragedy that crossed their paths ending in their downfall. Instead, she stayed with the positive parts. Which told the power of good and love. Told how they were strong independently, but even stronger together.  She picked up the girl so she could pretended like she was flying as she finished the story.

 

"And that's the story of Flamebird and Nightwing."

 

"So they loved eachother?"

 

Keela nodded as she set the girl down, "They did. More than anything."

 

"And they always find each other when they come back?"

 

"Always."

 

"Emma!"

 

A woman came running toward them, "Emma, you had me worried sick. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

 

Emma shook her head, "No, they helped me."

 

She looked up at Kara and Keela, "Thank you so so much. I don't know how to repay you."

 

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm just glad we could help."

 

The woman thanked them again and Emma gave them an enthusiastic goodbye. Kara was looking at Keela with bittersweet feeling in her heart. It wasn't a fairytale that Keela had told the girl, but a Kryptonian legend. How would she know about it? It didn't make sense. At least it didn't until Keela turned around and gave Kara a smile. It clicked. Why something felt off about her. She mentally slapped herself for falling for the same disguise she used on everyone else. But now that she saw it, it was plain as day. Keela was the alien. But why was she with Lena? Had she threatened Lena somehow? Forced Lena to help her?

 

She couldn't make a scene though. She wasn't sure if this girl knew that she was Supergirl. And she couldn't take that risk. Keela smiled at her and she gave a small smile back as they decided to continue to walk through the park. The thoughts of who Keela was wouldn't stop screaming at her. She had to get to the DEO and tell Alex. Lena could be in trouble. And that was something she couldn't deal with. At the end of the day, she everything could be falling apart, but as long as Lena was safe, that's all that mattered. Rao knows the woman deserves the world. She made up her mind and she had to go, "Hey Keela."

 

"Something come up," she could tell by the tone in her mother's voice that she was about to make an excuse about something. She was familiar with the tone because it was one she used a lot when she had to go be Supergirl, but was around people who didn't know.

 

"Yeah, I forgot I told James that I'd have an article done before the end of the day an-"

 

"Well, then you best get going. I'll just catch a cab and head to Lcorp. Go on and get your work done, I'll be fine."

Kara gave a thank you and a quick goodbye and walked away.

 

Alex had been elsewhere, lost in her own thoughts. Seeing Sam today had brought up feelings she thought had gone. Well, they had always been there, but she thought they weren't going to be as intense as before. But they were. She also underestimated how much she missed Sam's eyes. How much she loved her smile. Sam had told her she was actually going to be in town for 2 weeks. And Alex decided she was going to make the most of the time that she had with Sam. She had to after everything. She took out her phone and sent Sam a quick text telling her shes glad they got to see eachother today and that they needed to hang out again soon. To which Sam replied immediately saying she was glad  too because she missed her. Then replied a second time saying that she'd be busy tomorrow, but if she wanted to she could hang out with Ruby and keep her company while she was at work. Alex agreed, she had missed Ruby immensely. After spending so much time together, she'd do anything for that girl.

 

"Alex."

 

She jumped at the sudden sound and turned to Kara, "Jesus, Kara, you scared the shit out of me."

 

"We have a problem."

 

Later on that evening, Keela finally convinced Lena to go home. She had gotten bored, even with the new phone her mother got her. It was 9PM and she knew that was early for her mom, but she didn't care. She knew how much the Luthor woman overworked herself. Surprisingly, she actually didn't need that much convincing. But Keela did notice something was off. Lena wasn't really talkative, not that she really ever was to many people in this time. But she seemed even less so. Like she had been too busy thinking about something else than worrying about the outside world. She also kept noticing her watching Keela with a look on her face. Like she was trying to solve a problem. Maybe she was. It wasn't unlike her mother to do such a thing. Maybe seeing her throughout the day made Lena start to try and figure out how to get her back home.

 

But she let it go and focused on Lena now. They were in her loft eating dinner. Of course, Keela had twice as much as the average human would. And Lena teased her about it. Keela told her she was just jealous she couldn't enjoy more food like she could.

 

"God, my food budget must be astronomical in the future."

 

Keela almost choked on the food she had in her mouth from laughing, "Between me and Jeju, you really have no idea."

 

"Jeju? Is that your other um mother's name?"

 

Keela smiled upon hearing the accent her mother had saying the word, an accent she didn't have when she spoke it in the future, "Oh no. That's um, well, it's the word used for mother in her native language."

 

"Which would be?"

 

"Very funny. But you're going to have to try harder than that, mom," she froze the moment the word had come out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. She had been avoiding saying it to try to keep from making her uncomfortable.

 

Lena noticed Keela tense up, and she had to. But she also knew that it was probably weird, possibly, hard for the girl to call her by her name after 17 years of referring to Lena as mom. She took a deep breath, "It's ok."

 

"I didn't mean to," she wouldn't meet Lena's eyes, instead she poked at the food on her plate.

 

"I know. It's been an adjustment for both of us."

 

Keela just nodded and set her plate on the coffee table. She felt bad and she always lost her appetite whenever she did. 

 

"So speaking of adjustments, I assume that the city is a bit different in the future, so here," she handed Keela a small box from her purse and watched as she opened it, "It's a bracelet, but it also has a destress signal that can be activated by pressing the charm on it for five seconds. You know, incase you're lost and need help. I know it might be dumb to get something like that for someone who could just fly up and find a way, but I figured it would help you stay more discreet this way."

 

Keela slipped on the bracelet, "Thank you, Lena. Really. It means a lot."

 

Lena could tell she was still upset. She noticed a familiar crinkle on the girl's face. It was one she had seen many times before on a certain blonde reporter. The thoughts from earlier today were brought back to mind and she decided she'd ask, "Keela, if I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

 

Keela turned her self so she could face her mother completely, "Most likely, yes."

 

Well, no turning back, "Your other mother, is she Kara?"

 

There wasn't any moment of hesitation, no wavering of her voice when she answered, "No, she's not."

 

It was a lie. It was a lie and Lena knew it the moment it came out of her mouth. She laughed to herself because she had not only passed on looks to her daughter, but Keela also had the same tell. And was a natural liar. She knew that if she had been anyone else, she wouldn't have any reason to doubt such a small lie. But she knew. She saw the smallest twitch from the corner of her daughter's lips.

 

"So, Kara is your other parent. At least now I know I'm right in thinking Kara is Supergirl."

 

"How?"

 

"You're a good liar, I'll give you that. But your face betrays you in a way that you may not even realize."

 

"It was the lip thing, wasn't it," Keela groaned.

 

Lena laughed and nodded, "It was the lip thing."

 

They continued to talk more about Keela. The future woman decided there wasn't much she could hide about herself now that Lena knew the truth. Of course she wasn't going to tell her too much, but it wasn't a crime to talk to her mother about her favorite things. Though whenever Kara was mentioned, she noticed the contemplative look her mother would get. By the time the conversation died down, it was nearly midnight. Lena told her that she was going to bed since she they had to be up earlier than they were today. She even took Keela by surprise when she gave her a tight hug before heading to her room, bidding her goodnight.

 

After sitting in the living room for a few minutes, Keela walked out to the balcony. The fresh air was welcoming. She had only been away from home for a few days, but she ached to get back. She missed her family. And while, yes, they were technically here, it wasn't the same. It helped that she had someone she decided to be honest with, someone she could continue to be honest with. For the most part, anyways. And it was even more weird for here since she had to suppress her bond with both of her mothers. Last time she did, it was only for a few hours. She hadn't felt the slightest pull of her bonds since last night. She felt like something was missing.  She let out a sigh and shook her head. It would be better in a few days. Someone should be here to get her in a few days. Or so she hoped. She really didn't want to resort to plan B and go into hiding until the day came along where she disappeared.

 

Suddenly she felt something jab her. She looked down and saw a glowing green. She was hit two more times and felt herself start to lose consciousness. As her body gave out, she felt herself being lifted in the air before she could fall.


	6. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the bombs are kinda dropped in this chapter. Lot's of dialog again. Mommabear Lena.

She could feel them before she woke up. The kryptonite emitters were on high enough that she knew she wouldn't be able to break the cuffs this time. In fact, they were up enough that it did more than make her human. She wasn't sure how long she had been exposed to them, but it was long enough that she was getting sick. She ached and was worried that if she was exposed to the same amount for too much longer, she might puke. She really hated kryptonite with a burning passion. As she opened her eyes and looked around she realized exactly where she was. Back at the DEO. Normally, that would be comforting to her, but right now, not so much. The door opened and her aunt and mother walked in, closing the door behind them.

 

"Welcome back," Alex quipped.

 

"Yes, the kryptonite emitters are always a welcoming sight."

 

"Well, when you break out once, it's better to take precautions. Especially, since you went after Lena Luthor right after," Kara's voice showing her anger.

 

"I didn't go after her. I just wanted to save her," She shifted in her seat and she felt the charm against her wrist.

 

"See, I'm not so sure about that. Because the attack at the event you 'saved' Lena at, just seemed too coincidental. Looks like the protesters who attacked were a cover up for what you really had in mind," Alex said with authority.

 

Keela's fingers squeezed the charm, "The only thing I had in mind was saving Lena. She's, quite literally, the last person I'd ever hurt."

 

Alex sat in the chair in front of her, "What are you hiding, Keela? If that's even your name."

 

"It is. And I can't tell you. What I CAN tell you is that I need to get out of the DEO before its tech starts to scramble my signal."

 

"Right, right, the one being sent to the future."

 

"Yes."

 

"I don't buy that story for a second. Now either you're going to start telling me what I need to know, or it's going to be a long day."

 

Lena was a little panicked when she realized Keela wasn't there in the morning. The balcony door was open, so she assumed there was something her daughter had to do or simply wanted to do. She had tried to send her a text, but heard the phone go off and she saw it on the coffee table. She might not have known her for too long, but Keela didn't seem like the person to just up and leave. Maybe there was an emergency. Lena wondered, but she got her answer when her phone went off. The specific tone that shot through the phone speakers was one she had for a specific reason. She quickly pulled up the application she installed to show the location of the bracelet. The moment it was pulled up, she felt furious. 

 

She called Jess to let her know she wasn't coming in today and to reschedule the appointments she had. The clock said 7:26 as she pulled up to the DEO. It was too early in the day to be this angry. Yet, here she was. She stopped the security guard in his tracks as he was about to ask her what her business was there. But the moment he realized who she was, he froze. She wasted no time getting into the elevator. This was really her least favorite place. She finally made it to the right floor and headed straight for the main area, instantly seeing Supergirl and Alex talking. Maybe if she wasn't so angry, it might make her feel a little strange to be around Kara after finding out that they have a child together and that her suspicions were confirmed about her being supergirl. But she could care less about that right now. Because right now she was here to do one thing, get her daughter back. And she wasn't leaving until that was accomplished. So, she marched right up to both of them. Kara turned to her looking very surprised, "Lena, what ar-"

 

"Where is she?"

 

"What?"

 

"Don't play dumb. Especially not now. Where is Keela?"

 

"She's in a cell, Lena. Look, I'm not sure what she wants, but we're going to figure it out," Alex answers.

 

"No, what we're going to do is get her out. You had no right taking her. Now, where is she?"

 

Lena was wasting no time. She demanded that they bring her to Keela. And the sisters could tell she wasn't taking no for an answer. They brought Lena to the room where they were holding her. The first thing Lena noticed was Keela sat in a chair with her arms cuffed behind her. And if that didn't add fuel to her fire, the glowing green lights of the room did. Lena rushed over to her side before they could stop her. She knelt down next to her, Keela's head was hung low, but her eyes met Lena's and she let out a weak hello. Lena noticed how pale she looked and she was sweating pretty bad. Her head snapped to Alex, "How high are those on?"

 

"Enough to make her human. And then a little extra to make sure she won't pull anything. It's just a safety precaution-"

 

"Safety precaution?! Do you see her?! Turn them off."

 

Kara tried to reason with her, "Lena, I don't think-"

 

"I don't care what you think right now, Kara Danvers. Can't you see she's been exposed to too much for too long?! She's sick. She needs a sunbed."

 

"I can turn them down, but I'm not turning them off, Lena. We don't know who she is Or what she wants," Alex argued.

 

Lena rolled her eyes and looked back to Keela, "I'm going to fix this, I promise."

 

Keela's eyes met hers and Lena felt the pull again. Her bond with her was back. Probably due to Keela's weakened state unable to keep it under wraps any longer. This only made Lena want to trash those damn emitters even more, "Turn them off. Completely."

 

"We can't, Lena," Kara said softly.

 

Keela lifted her head, which took more energy than it should ever, and looked to Kara, "Jeju, please."

 

Kara's eyes snapped to Keela. She felt it again, but it was stronger than before. It made the sight in front of her more painful. She felt the familiarity of the bond. It was similar to one she had with her mother. It finally clicked. This girl really was from the future. She realized why she couldn't tell her anything. It was because she was her daughter. A fact that equally frightened her and made her happy beyond belief. Kara felt tears fall down her face. Without taking her eyes away from Keela she tells Alex to turn them off.

 

"But-"

 

"Please, Alex. And she needs a sunbath. Can you go get the med bay ready?"

 

"What's going on?"

 

"She's my daughter."

 

"Wha- then why is Lena-"

 

Lena looks to Alex, "Because she's my daughter too."

 

Alex looked to Kara then Lena then Keela then repeated the action. Keela would've laughed at the look on her aunt's face if she had the energy. But she spoke up, "My name is Keela Alexandra Luthor-Danvers. Also known as Keela Zor-El. I was on a mission when an accident happened and I fell through time. And I'm just trying to wait for someone to come get me. Now that that's all said, could I please, PLEASE, get some time under some sun lamps before I puke everywhere?"

 

They eventually got Keela to the med bay and resting under sun lamps. Lena was out talking to Alex. Probably yelling at her, Keela assumed. But Kara was by her side and watching Lena talk to Alex. Most likely eavesdropping, another assumption Keela made. But the look on Kara's face as she was watching Lena, made her smile. She reached out and grabbed Kara's hand. Kara turned her attention to her daughter, "Hey you ok?"

 

She nodded, "You always look at her like that."

 

"Look at.."

 

"Mom, well, Lena."

 

"Well, she's... she's Lena."

 

"That she is. You love her already, don't you?"

 

Kara sighed, "I think I've loved her for years. It's just... she seemed so untouchable. And how could someone as amazing as her love someone like me?"

 

Keela let out a weak laugh, "You DO realize you're Supergirl, right? Kinda makes you special too."

 

"Not like she is. Yes, I have powers, but they can only do so much. Lena doesn't have powers and she can do anything. Everything she touches is beautiful. Rao, SHE'S beautiful. And her smile... it makes you feel like you're a better person just for seeing it."

 

"As much as I love hearing you gush about mom, I'm about to pass out. Sun lamps always make me sleepy."

 

Kara laughed and gave her hand a squeeze, "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

 

Kara listened as her daughter's breathing evened out and she fell asleep. She has a daughter. Rao, she has a daughter! And with Lena. The woman she's been helplessly in love with for years. The woman she never thought she'd have a chance with. Especially, if you consider the fact that Lena is currently dating one of her best friends. And while that complicated things, she couldn't care right now. Because right now she has her daughter right in front of her. And the joy she felt from that was too precious to let go of.

 

A knock came and Kara looked up to see Lena walk in, "Hey."

 

Lena walked to the opposite side of their daughter, "How's she doing?"

 

"She said sunlamps make her sleepy. So, I told her to sleep and she's doing just that."

 

Lena smiled, "Good. She needs some rest after being locked up like that."

 

"I'm sorry. To you, to her, and even to myself."

 

"Well, you can't change it, but you can learn from it. But how many times are you expected to be visited by your unknown child from the future?"

 

They both let out a small laugh then let a silence follow. Both watching their daughter as she slept. Both with thoughts racing through their minds. But Lena decided it was time to break the silence after only a few minutes, "So, I guess we should talk."

 

Kara's eyes met hers, "Yeah, I guess we should."


	7. Face the Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter. But there's a little bit more mommabear Lena. And a tired Luthor-Danvers child.

Lena knew a conversation with Kara was needed, but she had made it very clear that she was going to have a conversation with both Danvers girls first. What in the world were they thinkin? They should know better. They might've thought she was mad about the whole kryptonite situation when Reign was still at large, but that paled in comparison to how angry she was now. Her and Kara waited in silence as they waited for Alex. And after a few minutes, the director finally made it and stood next to her sister, "You wanted to talk to us."

 

"Words can not describe how incredibly pissed I am at you two. How- What exactly was going through your mind? Honestly, what the hell? When did you take her anyway? You just pluck her off the street when she wasn't expecting? Grab her while she was on a night flight?"

 

"No. W-we uh took her from your-"

 

"Stop. You took her while she was on the balcony last night, didn't you?"

 

Kara looked down.

 

"Oh my god. You just what, ripped her away thinking that was ok? That means she was exposed to those damn emitters for hours."

 

Alex spoke up, "We didn't realize she was going to get sick from how high they were. It was just meant to keep her from trying anything."

 

"Then you should've just kept them at a level to keep her at human strength. Why in the hell would you go higher than that? "

 

"The extra weakness makes it hard for people to focus on a way to escape. We didn't want her to escape again."

 

"She's a child. I get that she's nearly an adult, but she's still a minor! And she knew her mother was in trouble! Of course she was going to escape to help!"

 

"We didn't know that."

 

"Was it because she was an alien? Or was it because she didn't want to come back after being captured previously? Without any real charges, mind you. She let you know what she could. She even let you know why she couldn't tell you. So, the excessive force was complete overkill and now Keela is laying under sun lamps because of you two. What about this situation caused you to act so irrationally? What was so important that you left your morals behind and did this?"

 

"Because it was you," Kara said loud enough to stop Lena from continuing, "I thought maybe she was threatening you. And I- I couldn't take the risk of you getting hurt. Ever."

 

Lena wanted to take the time to really dissect what meaning those words held, but she couldn't right now, "You did anyways. You hurt me and even managed to hurt your daughter in the process. You need to think Kara! Regardless who is at risk. Because if I hear you, either of you, pull a stunt like this again, you will have a lawsuit on your hands faster than you ever thought possible. Family or not. You don't just do something like that, everyone has rights. You need to never forget that."

 

"Mom," a tired voice came from the doorway.

 

All three women looked to see Keela standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.  _She looks like Kara when she does that,_ Alex thought to herself.

 

"Are you ok," Lena's voice and demeanor shifted softer, "You should be resting, Keela."

 

"I don't wanna be here anymore," she walked towards Lena, "The signal could be scrambled the longer I'm here. And I just wanna go home. Please."

 

By the time she finished talking she had made it to Lena and cuddled up against her. Her head rested on Lena's shoulder, her arms curled against her chest and leaning into her mother's heat. She was too tired to really comprehend that the action. She had always been a cuddly person when she was tired. And her mother's would always give the best cuddles. It was easy for her body to give in to the familiar action. Though she vaguely noted Lena freeze, then hesitantly wrap an arm around her, "I um, " She cleared her throat, "Keela, I need to finish talking to Alex and Kara, then we can head home."

 

Keela let out what seemed to be a mix of a groan and a whine, "I will never forgive you both for this."

 

She glared, sleepily, at her aunt and mother. And both women saw the resemblance to both Kara and Lena. It was a perfect mix of both her mothers.

 

"Can't I just fly home?"

 

Both Kara and Lena answered, "Hell no." "Absolutely not."

 

"Fiiiine. Aunt Alex, Jeju, you're both grounded until the end of time. Shame on you. Now take time and think about what you've done," She lifted her head and looked at Lena, "There, lesson learned. Can we go home now?"

 

There was that damned pout. And for the first time, Kara realized what everyone was talking about when people said her pout wasn't fair. Looking at her daughter sport her pout, she questioned if she had ever been able to tell the girl no in the future. And to her surprise, it worked like a charm on Lena. The CEO gave in and agreed to leaving. But not before telling her and Alex that their conversation wasn't over. And the two watched them leave. She really has a child with Lena in the future. She still couldn't quite believe it, even with the living proof right in front of her.

 

"She channeled puppy dog Danvers. She really is your child. Wow, that's still really weird to think about."

 

"Yeah, you're telling me."

 

They had messed up. They messed up big time. Alex felt the guilt in her gut at what she did. She knew she shouldn't have done that. But it's easy to see your mistakes after they've been shoved in your face. Kara told her she needed to clear her head and left. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. To think that today was supposed to be her off day.  _Crap!_ She told Sam she'd hang out with Ruby today. She sent the CFO a message saying she was on her way. Sam replied right away and let her know it was ok. Then she received another text with the address of the hotel and room number they were staying in.

 

Lena had to wake Keela up so she could walk up to the loft. And was met with a grumpy child. There was no way that she'd be able to pick up the Kryptonian. But once she mentioned that once they got there she could sleep, Keela shot up. When they got inside, Lena noticed the sun coming through her windows. Her bedroom would be filled with sunlight. She grabbed Keela's wrist as she was walking to the spare room and started to lead her to her room. When she opened the door, she told Keela why she had brought her to her room instead.

 

Keela let out a thank you to Rao and walked to the bed and fell into it. She heard Lena laugh at her actions and turned to her mother, "Will you lay with me? I mean, you don't have to. I know this is all probably still a little weird."

 

"Ok."

 

"And you're still adju- wait, yes?"

 

Lena walked over to her bed and laid down, sitting up slightly against the headboard. Keela gave her a bright smile and got closer to her mom and laid her head on her lap, "Is this ok?"

 

Lena wasn't sure exactly. It wasn't something she was used to, but it wasn't unwelcome. She let out a hum of approval and found herself running her fingers through Keela's hair. She didn't know what would happen once Keela went back to her own time. She didn't know what her presence here could've caused to change. But she had hoped that, no matter what, she didn't cause herself to cease to exist. Because, even if she wasn't used to it yet, she couldn't imagine missing out on the feeling of happiness that her daughter brought her.


	8. Pizza and Potstickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Keela finally get to talk a bit. And Alex's goodbye to the Arias girls, after spending the day with Ruby, doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the main focus is on the Supercorp family, but I DID say there was gonna be some Agentreign as well. So, just enjoy the fluff gosh dang it!

Keela had woken up as the sun was falling below the horizon. Her mother was still asleep, but she had moved. Keela was now laying with her head resting on Lena's shoulder. Lena's head slightly rested on her's, still caught in a very deep sleep.  _Mom always worked herself too hard. Even moreso in this time._ Without waking her up, Keela got out of bed and stretched. She felt much better from sleeping all day. She walked to the edge of the bed and grabbed the folded blanket laying there and covered up her mom. Without Keela's body heat, she knew she would get cold.

 

There was barely a sound made as she left the room. She was thirsty and VERY hungry as well. And oh. Someone in the building had potstickers and... pizza. Her stomach growled and she groaned. Pizza and potstickers sounded like heaven to the young super. In fact, her hunger must've been making it worse, because she swore the smell was getting closer. She stopped in her tracks as she was reaching for a cup. The smell WAS getting stronger. It was getting stronger because it was getting closer. And that's when she heard that familiar heartbeat.  _Jeju is here._ She heard Kara getting closer and she made her way to the door. Her mom had stopped on the other side of the door. Both Kryptonians were aware that the other was standing there, only a door stood between them. Keela took a deep breath and opened the door, "Hi," her voice coming out softly.

 

Kara stood there and took in the sight that was her daughter. Keela really was her daughter. Nothing could tell her otherwise. Yes, it was confusing and sort of a mess with the whole time travel thing, but she didn't care. She was here. She was in front of her.

 

"Hey. I uh brought some food. I know that, if you're anything like me, you'd be hungry. Especially after.."

 

"Come in, Kara," Keela stepped back to let her in, closing the door behind her.

 

The two walked in silence to the kitchen. Keela grabbed them both a glass of water and they sat at the table. There was a certain vibration the air between them was giving off. They could both feel it, but neither acknowledged it. Keela just didn't know what to say. She was more than happy to be spending time with her mom again, but she felt on the defensive. Whether she wanted to or not. Her body just reacting to the events that took place in the early hours of the day. 

 

And Kara? Kara just felt guilty. She knew what she did was wrong. When it came to Lena being in danger, her thinking process would get scrambled. She would panic and rush things. And it really came back to bite her this time She had hurt her daughter. She had hurt Lena. Her family. Granted, they weren't all technically a family yet. The guilt was still there, "Keela, I wanted to apologize. The way Alex and I handled the situation... it-we crossed a line. We more than crossed it. And I'm so sorry for that."

 

Keela let out a sigh and looked to Kara, "I'm not going to say that it was ok, because it wasn't. The way you and aunt Alex handled it all wasn't right. It wasn't ok, but I do understand. I probably understand better than anyone in this time. Which may seem a bit strange to you, since you've only known me for a few days. But I've known you all my life. I know what you act like when mom er Lena is in danger. Granted, she's a LOT more capable in the future. More than capable to hold her own. Though that's not the point. The point is, I understand. Kara, you love her. People do crazy things when they're in love. Just... think things through a little bit more next time."

 

Kara found herself, once again, taking in the sight that was her daughter. Keela continued to surprise her. She was kind and understanding, also forgiving and wise. The young woman in front of her was, without a doubt, someone she was proud of. Even if she had only known her for a short time, "You certainly are wise for being only 17."

 

"Yeah, but I make mistakes too. I mean, I'm here aren't I?"

 

Both Danvers girls laughed at the comment and Keela continued, "Honestly, I'm almost dreading going back because I know I'm going to get so many lectures from everyone. You, Lena, Alex, Sam, uzheju, Elizabeth, Ruby, and- well, you get the picture."

 

"My mom? Of course she would give you a lecture about the rights and wrongs. How are you two- do you both- are you close?"

 

Keela nods and finished eating the potsticker in her mouth, "Yeah. I've actually learned quite a bit from her. We don't visit Argo a whole lot, but uzheju visits Earth at times too. She was there when I was born because it had to be on Argo."

 

"Why? Was it because you were half Kryptonian?"

 

Keela laughed, "I mean, normally, a human pregnant with a Kryptonian baby would cause problems. But-"

 

"Lena carried you," she asked. Smiling as her imagination tried to create what Lena would look like pregnant. And with her child. It pulled at her heart in the best way. She hadn't realized her eyes produced any tears until Keela reached up and wiped them away.

 

"She did. And I'm told she was radiant during her pregnancy. Not to mention that Kryptonians absolutely adored her. We basically had to sneak our way back to Earth after I was born. I mean, Argo was great, but Earth was home."

 

Kara wiped another tear that had fallen, "Keela, thank you. I don't know how much you are allowed to tell me-"

 

"Honestly, I probably shouldn't have said any of that-"

 

"But I'm grateful you did."

 

Keela gave a sad smile and Kara picked up on it right away, "What's wrong?"

 

"You aren't going to remember any of this. After I leave, you won't remember any of these moments. I originally hoped that none of you would find out. But since you've all found out, we've kinda hit a point of no return. When whoever gets me comes here, they'll bring a device that will strip your memories of me being here. It'll be weird for a while. You might have a hard time remembering certain details of the days I was here, but after a while, it won't matter. Then things will just continue as they are supposed to."

 

Kara didn't say anything. All of her moments in this time will be stripped from her like they never happened.  This moment right now would be gone. She wouldn't even be able to miss it because she wouldn't have anything to miss. And it hurt to know that. But she knew it had to be done. Her and Keela continued to talk and eat. Keela told stories about certain missions she had been on. The DEO had expanded in the future. And with time travel being a thing, they had special squads made up of only a few people. And those squads would look out for timeline abnormalities and were, very seldom, were allowed to use small jumps to aid in any other missions. But only if it was deemed necessary. Kara asked questions about Keela. Simple things like asking her favorite color, animal, or even what kind of hobbies she enjoyed. They got so wrapped up that they didn't hear Lena wake up until she was in the room and spoke.

 

"Kara?"

 

Two sets of blue eyes land on the Luthor woman as she walks toward them, "What are you doing here?"

 

Alex was sitting on Ruby's bed with her. She looked away from the tv to Ruby and noticed she was sleeping. She really missed the girl. She missed both Arias girls. She would do anything for either of them. She carefully removed herself from her arms and tucked Ruby in. When she closed the door to the room she heard the door to the suite unlock. Sam was back. Her nerves hit her hard. She may have just saw her the previous day, but there had been other people around. Ruby was asleep, so it was just the two of them.

 

Sam closed the door and saw Alex enter the room and she smiled at her, “Hey.”

 

”Hey, yourself. How was work?”

 

She laughed, “It was long, but good. How was Ruby?”

 

”She was great, like usual. I missed you guys. It was nice to catch up with her.”

 

There was a silence that followed. The tension in the air was one they both acted like wasn’t there. But Alex could tell that Sam had had a long day and she didn’t want to keep her up longer than she needed to be.

 

”You must’ve had a long day from the sounds of it. With all the meetings and stuff you were telling me about. I can just head out,” she said as she made her way to the door.

 

The same door that Sam was still standing by. Sam grabbed her hand as she walked by, “Wait, Alex, you don’t have to leave right away.”

 

Alex turned to Sam, “Oh, no, it’s fine. You’re probably tired. And-and I don’t wanna keep you awake.”

 

Sam released her hand, afraid of making things awkward, ”I just don’t want you to feel like I’m running you out. I-“

 

”Of course not, Sam. I just want to make sure you get some well deserved rest.”

 

“Right. Ok. Well, goodnight, I guess,” she gave Alex a quick hug.

 

Alex returned it quick then gave a smile as she said goodnight. She turned and opened the door. Well, started to, but only opened it a few inches before it was forced shut. Alex turned back around and saw Sam's palm flat against the door. Her eyes met Sam's and she realized how close they were. She watched as Sam's eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and back. And Alex couldn't fight, didn't want to fight, was tired of fighting, the feeling to press their lips together. She reached up and pulled Sam to her and their lips finally met. 

 

Sam reacted immediately and wrapped her free arm around Alex's waist, pressing their bodies together then pressed them against the door. And she mentally sighed of relief. Though she was losing her breath because she was kissing Alex. SHE WAS KISSING ALEX! Her lips were buzzing. Hell, her whole body was buzzing. She was finally kissing the woman who had consumed her thoughts for what seemed like forever. She didn’t realize just how much she needed to kiss her until she was. But she also needed to breathe. She pulled back and rested her forehead on Alex’s. 

 

“Was that a goodnight kiss,” Alex asked breathless. 

 

Sam shook her head, “No. That was a ‘don’t go’ kiss,” she gave her a quick peck, “and that was a ‘please stay’ kiss.”

 

Alex smiled and pressed another kiss to Sam’s lips, only lasting a few seconds before pulling back, “That was a ‘I’m not going anywhere’ kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uzheju is supposed to be the word for grandmother, but part of me questiond the spelling. If it's wrong just let me know. Hope you are all still enjoying the story! Your comments literally make my day:)
> 
> Also, we will see Kara and Lena's conversation. I promise!


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk. Fricken finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL the dialog. But you know you enjoy it. Plus, it's kinda hard to have a talk without dialog.

Keela looked at both her mom's and could feel the tension. They needed to talk. She lets out a breath, "Well," she gets up, "I'm going to go to my room and uh do something."

 

She gives Kara a quick hug then walks to Lena and hugs her as well, but when she pulls away she gives Lena a look, "Actually let her speak. Don't just shut her out. Or kick her out please. What good is you guys knowing who I am if I have to deal with you guys being in angry mode with each the whole time I'm here? So, please, talk and work it out. At least try?"

 

Lena looked over Keela's shoulder to Kara then back to her and nods, "I'll try."

 

"Thank you," she leaves the room.

 

Kara and Lena don't say anything until the sound of the guest room door closing sounds through the loft. Kara stands up from her seat and takes a step towards Lena, "So, I guess we're supposed to talk."

 

"How'd you get in here?"

 

A door opens and Keela's voice travels down the hall, "She had food and I let her in! That one's on me!"

 

"Dear, Rao," Kara mutters.

 

"Keela Alexandra, stop eavesdropping! If you're really my child, then I assume you know better," Lena yelled at her daughter.

 

"Shi- I mean, yes ma'am," the door closes again, _"She used my middle name. That's not even fair in this time."_

 

Kara shook her head at her daughter's antics and returned her attention to Lena, "But yeah. I knew that she'd be hungry and I wanted to help."

 

"Was that all?"

 

"And I wanted to see her... and you."

 

Lena tried not to let the comment get to her, but she felt the blush creep across her face. Right now wasn't the time to be flustered at the fact that she wanted to see her. Though, it was nice to know she wanted to see her even after she spent the morning yelling at her.  _Seriously, Lena, stop. Focus on what needs to be said._ She composed herself and besides, she shouldn't be dwelling on feelings for her best friend when she's with someone else. Someone who happened to be one of said best friend's friend. Speaking of, she wondered what it was like for Keela. She had seen her and James interact with each other. She hoped that it didn't make Keela too uncomfortable, but part of her knew that it probably did. Surely, Keela knew about her and James' history since she was from the future. But a voice told her that it was different since she was seeing it play out.

 

"Lena?"

 

Shit, she zoned out, "Sorry. So, you came here to give Keela food."

 

"And to see you."

 

"And to see us. I suppose I should listen to our daughter and hear you out. God, that's not something I'm going to get used to," Lena rubs her temple.

 

"I'd have to agree with you there. I kind of spent my whole day thrilled by the news, yet terrified."

 

Lena let out a small laugh, "Try having to come up with a cover story on the spot and worrying if your friends would believe it."

 

It was Kara's turn to laugh, "You forget that I do that on a daily."

 

"Right," Lena walked up to Kara and smacked her shoulder.

 

"Ow," Kara said taken back by the action.

 

"Oh please, that didn't hurt and you know it. And it's what you get for telling, literally everyone but me."

 

"It's not like I enjoyed lying to you. You are the last person I ever want to lie to. I know it may not make sense, but I did it to protect you. Because what if people found out that you knew. Or what if-"

 

"No 'what if' scenario you use will make me any less upset about it. And even though I'm upset, it doesn't mean I don't understand. I don't like it, but there's nothing we can do about that."

 

"I'm sorry. For more than just the Supergirl thing. The way Alex and I handled things wasn't right. You're right. I need to think more about how I handle situations. Especially when they come to you."

 

"What's so special about me anyways? I get that we're best friends, but Kara, why does me being in potential danger make you think so irrationally?"

 

Kara let out a disbelieving laugh, "You're serious? Lena, there's literally a 17 year old in the other room that is ours. Ours as in the result of our combined DNA. What does that tell you?"

 

"That explains the future. But does that really- do you- right now?"

 

"Lena Luthor, you are a genius by many standards, but I wonder sometimes if you're blind. I've been... Lena, I love you. I'm in love with you. Rao knows for how long. And I know, trust me I know, that you're with James. I just, I don't know. Something about realizing you could actually have what you've dreamed, gives you courage to actually take a step."

 

"Kara, why... why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because I was scared, still am scared," tears were in her eyes now, "Because I never thought you could ever think of me like that. And even now, I'm telling you this now, but for what? It's not like we'll remember this. But I've been breaking at the seems by trying to keep this from you."

 

"What do you mean that we won't remember it?"

 

The tears had finally escaped, "When Keela goes back, they'll have to erase memory of her and the things she influenced directly. I came her because I hurt her, my presence here tonight... we won't remember any of this. But, I still had to say it."

 

"I guess I never thought of that. Is it bad that I'm actually quite mad at that? I know it's to make sure things pan out how they're supposed to, but there have been moments that I've grown to treasure with her these passed few days. Am I selfish for not wanting to let them go?"

 

"If you're selfish, then I am just as guilty. Just tonight, talking with her now, I can't even describe it," she reached up and gently wiped away a tear that was making it's way down Lena's face. A tear she thinks Lena didn't even realize she had produced.

 

"Kara, I wish you had told me about how you felt."

 

"Really? I wouldn't have made it like really weird," Kara gives her a look, a small smile, but a genuine one.

 

"Honestly, Miss Danvers, you say I'M blind, but then you'll find yourself suffering the same fate. But after everything with Mon-El and then he was back and then we had to deal with Reign, I just told myself that it wasn't going to happen for me. But here we are, two blind fools who've been in love with each other for, god knows how long. And I know that I don't express my affection in the best of ways, but I wanted to give you everything. I still do, but it's just complicated now."

 

Kara had held onto every word. But her heart was pounding at an abnormal speed. Lena loved her, loves her? She couldn't believe it. It was something she never thought possible. But they were here, alone, both had confessed their long guarded secret. And the fact that Lena was currently with James was heard reminding her in a small portion of her brain. But she couldn't even pay attention to it because Lena had just told her she loved her. The woman she loves, the same woman she's loved for years, loves her back. How they had gone from the brink of an argument to here, she didn't know. Didn't care and wouldn't care. Because there was a beautiful woman in front of her, looking at her with her guard down. Lena's emotions were left bare for Kara to see. And the love she saw in Lena's eyes was overwhelming. She knew her eyes reflected much of the same.

 

And she felt a pull. A need to be closer to her. Without realizing it, her hands had rested themselves on her love's hips and pulled her against herself. Their bodies were pressed together and she swore they were in a different world, their own world. Lena's hands rest on her shoulders. Her eyes dropped to Lena's lips. The same lips that had plagued her dreams for so long. The same lips that she's craved to feel for years. The same lips that she found herself moving closer to. Her eyes flashed up to Lena's, but found the CEO's were locked on her lips. They both moved closer and their eyes shut. Kara felt her lips barely brush Lena's and they froze. The slightest contact making her whole body vibrate.

 

"Kara," Lena whispered so quietly. Almost like a prayer. So quiet, Kara was convinced she wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for her super hearing. Lena spoke her name and the feeling of it brushing against her lips made her soar.

 

Lena's hands laced themselves in the blonde locks on the back of Kara's head and she pulled back. Only slightly, she pressed her forehead to Kara's, "I can't. Not now. I love you. I do. And I want nothing more than to follow this through right now, but I can't. I can't be selfish like this right now. It's just-"

 

"It's ok," Kara wrapped her arms just the slightest bit closer, reassuring Lena, "I know. And he may have your present, but I have something better. I have your future. And I promise to cherish it with everything I have."

 

As if she didn't already want to kiss the woman in front of her. Lena's heart all but exploded at that point. She felt the tears intensify as Kara spoke those words. She knew that being this close to her was a selfish move as well, but she didn't care. She was going to live in it as long as she could. Because right now, it was just her and Kara. Right now she could pretend that this moment would matter in the grand scheme of things, even if she were to eventually have it stripped from her brain. A fact that tore at her heart. She didn't want to forget. Because the woman she loved was in her arms. Had Lena wrapped in hers as well. And the promise of a future with her made her want to say 'screw it' and start their future now. But she knew she couldn't. 

 

Kara shifted and pressed a kiss to Lena's forehead. When she pulled away, Lena tucked her head against her chest, under her chin. She wanted to curse the universe for taking this from her before it had. She kept her eyes shut, just enjoying it for as long as she could.

 

Both of them were so filled with emotions, good and bad. Tears continued to fall, but neither cared. It felt like hours and it felt like mere seconds before they were pulled back to reality as they felt arms wrap around them. They both knew who it was right away.

 

"You guys are making me cry and it's not fair."

 

All three of them let out a laugh. Kara and Lena pulled back to look at their daughter. They really were a family. In this time and a time yet to come. This moment may be pulled soon like it never existed. But for now it did. And for now that's all that mattered. The three of them eventually pulled apart. And when Kara mentioned that she should go, Keela looked to Lena and asked a question without needing words. Lena looked the Kara, then back to her daughter with a smile as she nodded. And all it took for Kara to stay was for either of them to ask. And so, when Keela did, Kara found herself hanging her coat again and removing her shoes. They found themselves sitting on the couch watching cheesy movies. Keela kept quoting them as the lines were being said. Then Kara would throw popcorn at her, telling her to be quiet and enjoy the movie. To which, Lena would then yell at Kara for making a mess. 

 

But eventually it was time to sleep again. Even though Lena and Keela had slept all day, they were tired. Keela fell asleep on Kara's shoulder during their last movie. Kara picked her up and asked Lena to help guide her to where she was sleeping. And the Luthor lead her to her own room and pulled the covers back on the bed. Kara laid her daughter down and went to leave, but the quiet voice of the CEO telling her to stay stopped her in her tracks. And the three slept together. Keela in the middle of both her mothers. Kara and Lena kept looking to their daughter and then each other. The looks said more than they could express with words. And for now, that was ok. For now, in this moment, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are everyone's emotions? How we holding up?


	10. Flamebird and Nightwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiniest blip of Agentreign at the beginning. Kara and Lena learn more about Keela... and their future selves. And we get to learn more about future Supercorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a tad bit of lore in this chapter. It kinda, if you look at it at an angle, is based off a kryptonian legend. But I put my own spin to it.

Saturday morning. The city was starting to come away and move. But there were two places where not a sound was being made. One was in room of a hotel suite, the other was a room in a loft. 

 

The agent and the CFO were both awake. The previous night still fresh in their minds as they exchanged looks and touches with each other. They hadn't gone further  than kissing. After talking, they both agreed to take things slow, one day at time. Sam's fingertips brushed down Alex's arm to her hand and intertwined their fingers. Both women smiled at each other then leaned in for a kiss. It was still a new feeling for them, but a feeling they found themselves craving.

 

"Oh my god!"

 

Sam and Alex sprung apart and looked to the door and saw Ruby. The teen squealed then jumped on them, "Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I can. I wish that it would, but it's finally happening!"

 

They laughed as Ruby rambled and moved apart so she could lay between them. Sam just shook her head, "Rubes, you need to breathe."

 

She took a deep breathe, "Sorry."

 

Alex gave Ruby a shy look, "So, you're ok with-"

 

Ruby didn't let her finish, "Ok with it? You are my favorite people! Why wouldn't I be?"

 

Alex and Sam gave each other bright smiles. Things were going to work out.

 

Across the city, Kara lay awake in Lena's bed. Both girls were still fast asleep and she was just enjoying the moment. The sun hadn't quite made it to the horizon yet. And it was still too soon for colors to paint the sky. But it was bright enough that the light gave everything a light blue tint. She looked at her daughter who lay between her and Lena and she gently ran her fingers through her hair . Her hair was just as dark as Lena's. She even had Lena's sharp facial features, but the slightest bit softer. Though, when she was over tired or pouting, there was no denying that Keela was hers as well. She really was a beautiful combination of her and Lena. 

 

She had wondered what Eliza's relationship was like with her daughter. But something told her that Eliza probably spoiled Keela. Her thoughts turned to what Alex's relationship was like with her as well. But she knew Alex was truly a softie behind all that tough love. Even if she was a terrible babysitter. They really had their own village that would help her and Lena raise their daughter. The girl had an overflowing amount of love in her life. And that was something she was sure of.

 

Keela started mumbling in her sleep. She found that utterly endearing. There was a slight change in Lena's heart beat, Kara knew she was waking up. She looked up to see Lena open her eyes and look to the teen curled up into her. Keela continued to mutter words and Lena laughed then looked up to Kara and the smile grew soft. Both of them just smiled at each other. Their eyes filled with the love they had for one another. Words were exchanged in the looks. And words continued to come out of their daughter's mouth.

 

Lena shook her head and whispered, "Is she even using real words?"

 

Kara laughed, "I don't believe so. Wait," She listened closer, "Actually, yes. She's speaking in Kryptonese. Doesn't mean what she's saying makes sense."

 

Her accent was perfect and hearing it made Kara's heart swell. Even when she stopped mumbling, she could still hear the words that came from her daughters mouth. It was something small, knowing her daughter spoke her native tongue, but it had meant a lot to her. 

 

"I can feel you both staring at me."

 

All three of them laughed. Keela opened her eyes and looked at both her mom's. It wasn't the same, but having both of them with her like this helped with the homesickness she had been feeling. What piece of the bond she was feeling was stronger when they were together. El Mayarah. She shifted a bit and realized the sweatshirt she changed into last night was bunched up weird. She made a comment about it and sat up to take it off, leaving her in a tank top and the shorts she had also changed into. She laid back down and noticed both women were looking at her with wide eyes. She kept looking between the two of them with a confused look, "What?"

 

Kara spoke up, "You have a tattoo?"

 

Tattoo? What in the world was she talking about, "Not that I know of. What's going on?"

 

"Between your shoulder blades. There's some sort of-"

 

It clicked, "Oooooh. Yeah, that's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

 

"A black birthmark," Lena questioned.

 

"Yeah. It's complicated. Here you can look," She sat up and pulled her hair over her shoulder so they could see it clearly. She heard them both sit up to get a better look. It was a mark to symbolize Flamebird and Nightwing. The two dragonbirds had a hold of the other's tail and they were going in a circle. In the middle of their circle, where their wings overlapped, was the symbol of Rao. It was deep black in color and was about 4 inches wide. She was the only person to ever hold the mark. Because she was the only child to be born from the pair. 

 

"That's Flamebird and Nightw- you said you were born with this," Kara asked very confused.

 

Keela turned around so she could look at both her parents, "Yeah. Our family is kinda… special. In the future, before I was born, Flamebird and Nightwing's spirits were reawaken in their new life. They haven't been reincarnated in a physical form in thousands of years. And it was the first time either was reincarnated in someone who wasn't from Krypton," She turned to Lena.

 

Kara was speechless. There was no way she could be saying what she thought she was saying. It was just a legend, right? There's no way the two could've actually been reincarnated as people. Let alone...her and Lena?

 

"I'm sorry, what or who are Flamebird and Nightwing," Lena asked more confused than Kara.

 

Kara explained to Lena how they weren't exactly gods, per say, but they were immortal beings that were recognized in Krypton's religion. It was common for people to pay tribute to the two. No one had ever really believed the two ever were reborn in a person. She explained how one was the other's opposite. How they were mates. In every rebirth, they would always find each other. But she also told how a friend would betray them in each life and would cause their downfall. 

 

"And what, Kara and I are supposed to be these dragon-like beings born in flesh," Lena asked not believing it at all.

 

"Yes-well, no, but yes at the same time? It's complicated. They are a part of you. Bonded to your souls, in a way. You're still your own people, but you are also them. Not that they have awoken yet. Not in this time. I shouldn't have said anything. Ugh, this is a headache, " Keela rubbed her temples.

 

"And Lena is the first non-Kryptonian to be bonded with one?"

 

Keela just nodded.

 

"How does that effect me? Do I suddenly get some sort of otherworldly powers or something," Lena said jokingly.

 

Keela shrugs, "I mean, it's not immediate. And your genome changes a bit too."

 

"What," This time it was both Kara and Lena who asked.

 

"Youmaypossiblyslowlybecomekryptonian. Anyways, I'm hungry. You two hungry? I'm going to find something to eat," she's in the kitchen in a blink of an eye.

 

She probably shouldn't have said any of that. At this point, did it really matter? She just didn't want to freak out her parents even more. The more she'd explain the topic, the more she'd reveal about their future selves. And she'd have to explain how her world almost ended. That's why the two deities had been reborn in flesh in the first place. The only reason they ever are is when the end is inevitable. The destruction of krypton is what caused the rebirth of Flamebird. But no one knew of Kara's bonded soul. And Flamebird had been reborn too late to stop it. In the future, the destruction of Earth nearly comes. That's why Nightwing was reborn here. To save it. And because the arrival of its mate on the planet was set. In the future, Kara and Lena are aware of who they are and the bonded souls they had. They had time to become attuned with their abilities. And they saved the planet. There was a small about destruction across Earth and there were lives lost, but they had saved nearly everyone.

 

Lena still swears she could've done more, been faster. Even though she was the faster of her two parents. Both parents' abilities were superior to other kryptonians. But between the two, Lena's speed and freeze breath was superior to Kara's. But Kara's strength and heat vision was superior to Lena's. And like usual, Keela was a mix of the two. She was stronger than Lena, but not Kara. She was faster than Kara, but not Lena. And her other abilities followed the same rules. Though her parents kryptonite tolerance was much better than hers. There were also other perks to being bonded to the dragonbirds. Her parents could fly in space. Technically, it wasn't 'flying', but they just called it that. And they could draw power from more than just yellow stars. Though, they were strongest under one. 

 

Despite being able to do all these things, Lena chose Lcorp over them. But don't get it confused, Lena still used her abilities. Just in a different way. In fact, her speed allowed her to do more than ever before. She could do her paperwork faster. She learned to read a lot faster. Which helped her learn things faster. And that helped propel Lcorp in leaps and bounds. By the time Keela was 7, most of the United States was powered by renewable energy. Of course, there were those who didn't like the fact that Lena and Lcorp had been involved so much with all the world's advances. And the country's military tried to get her to develop weapons of catastrophic destruction. Regardless of how many attempts were made, how many threats were made, her mother had always stood her ground and denied them. One time they tried to convince Sam to go behind Lena's back. And oh the wrath they faced. Not only did Sam give them hell, but when Sam told Lena, Lena did the same thing and then threatened to arrange for the devil himself to meet them. And then Kara wrote quite the story about it. Though it was never published, it definitely served as leverage.

 

Catco was no longer Lena's domain. She no longer owned it. She handed the reins over and Kara owned it. But Kara would always say 'what's mine is yours' to Lena. She really never stopped being a dork. And since Kara was her own boss, she didn't need excuses when she needed to go on Supergirl duties. Granted, her absence at some events was occasionally questioned. But when Kara couldn't be there, Lena was. She might not have owned the place, but she still helped. And Kara had helped her at Lcorp as well. She did come from a scientifically superior planet after all. And whenever they'd visit Argo, Lena would make sure to visit what was left of the science guild. 

 

Only a select few people, on Earth or Argo, were aware of Kara and Lena being Flamebird and Nightwing. They would either cover up their markings or they would just say they were tattoos. Their marks were in the same spot as Keela's. Kara's was of Flamebird with it's arms spread out. It was black, but in the right light, there was the faintest red tint to it. Lena's was the same design, but it was of Nightwing. It was also black, but in the right light, there was the faintest blueish purple tint to it. 

 

Alura knew of her daughter and Lena. Which is the main reason why Keela was born on Argo. Lena had been the first to agree to it. Not only were the origins of the two of Krypton, but Keela was the first offspring of the pair. It was a sentimental reason, but there was also a religious aspect to it. And out of respect to what was left of Krypton. Argo celebrated the birth of the newest member of the house of El. Lena Zor-El was just as common a name on Argo as Kara Zor-El was. They both helped the city through it's further growth. Whether it was in technology or medicine or a great number of things.

 

A tear fell down Keela's face as the thoughts of her home moved through her mind. She missed it. She hated that she couldn't even be completely open with her family in this time. Though, the time here did help support her hypothesis of her bond being so strong with her mothers. She guessed it had to do with the fact that it wasn't only a maternal bond to her parents, but also Flamebird and Nightwing. Since they hadn't yet had her in this time, what she was feeling was the bond to the dormant half of their souls. She missed the whole. She missed the overwhelming connection she felt with her mothers. It was comforting that any part of the bond existed now, but it wasn't the same. None of it was.

 

"Keela, darling, you've been staring in the fridge for 5 minutes now. Are you ok," Lena's voice met her ears.

 

She quickly wiped her tears and closed the fridge then turned around to her mothers with a forced smile, "Yeah. I'm good. I guess I just don't know what I'm hungry for."

 

She saw both of her mothers give her a sympathetic look. They knew she was lying. Keela always wore her heart on her sleeve. Both women walked up and hugged their daughter. Keela let out the air she didn't know her lungs were keeping captive, "I just miss home. I've enjoyed spending time with you guys. Minus the whole kryptonite emitters part. But I'm just homesick."

 

They both let her go and Kara took her face in her hands, "I promise you, Keela, you'll make it home. We'll make sure of it."

 

"We will," Lena agreed.

 

They didn't want her to leave, but they knew it had to be done. 

 

"Why don't I go and get us some breakfast? We can have some really sugary and carb filled food. Then laugh as your mom tells us how unhealthy our eating habits are," Kara suggested.

 

Keela laughed at her mother, "That sounds wonderful, Jeju."

 

Kara beamed at the word. It really struck her heart with an abundance of joy, even if she still wasn't used to it. She gave Keela another hug and kissed the top of her head. Then she turned to Lena and did the same, "I'll be back with breakfast. Anything specific would you like?"

 

Lena smiled and shook her head, "No, I think I can indulge in unhealthy options today."

 

Kara gave her a smile and she left. Lena grabbed Keela's hand and lead her to the couch. They sat together and turned on the TV. Lena let her daughter choose. And to her surprise, Keela turned on some science network with a marathon of TED talks. Keela suddenly disappeared then was back with the blanket from Lena's room and covered them both while she laid on her mom's shoulder. Lena was actually starting to get used to the affection. She was really starting to enjoy it.

 

"You know, I've never done a TED talk. I've been offered, but it never came at the right time," Lena spoke the thought out loud.

 

Keela chuckled, "Yeah, you won't be able to say that for long. Actually, what this guy is talking about right now is off. You not only correct the science he's going on about, but you expand on the subject and you know more about the applications of it. There's plenty of time for TED talks in the future. Trust me. Your time will come. And then it will come again. And again. And-"

 

"I think I got the idea," she laughed at the dork that is her daughter. 

 

After about an hour of watching different speakers and discussions of topics between daughter and mother, Kara finally returns with food. She walks in to see her daughter standing in front of Lena. Speaking with very enthusiastic hand gestures. Lena was holding onto every word and looked very invested in the information she was being given. Kara closed the door, causing both women to turn their attention to her. Smiles grew on both of their faces. Time slowed as she took in the sight. She was happy. If this what her future was to be, then she couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keela is a sad super who just wants to go home.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to let me know your thoughts. I love to hear back from you!


	11. Thinking of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Elizabeth:)… breifly. And there's some more information about the future versions of the Danvers/Luthor/Arias families.

_-23 years in the future. 2 days before Keela was thrown back in time-_

 

_Elizabeth walked through the halls of the DEO to her lab. She really loved her lab. It was a place where she could just go all techno-geek and no one could give her strange looks about it. It was a place she went to escape a bit. The last time she got to tinker with new tech had been far too long. Ok, maybe it had only been two days, but that was besides the point. She was happy she'd be able to get some time in between missions, but as reached for the door her watch started to vibrate and an alert sounded through it._

 

_That alert only meant one thing, someone was displaced in time. And the sound signified it was family. Her family had a special function that only alerted their collective watches when someone in the family was lost in time. She pulled her hand back to look at her watch and a name showed on the screen 'Keela'. She froze, Keela had been displaced. Wasting no time, she sped to the control room and up to the main control panel. The alert was pulled up to the monitor in the front of the room._

 

_"You got the alert too," A voice said suddenly next to her, Supergirl._

 

_"Yeah. What did she even do? It's not like Keela to be reckless and go to a time without a way back."_

 

_A burst of air sounded next to her, "That doesn't make sense. I was just with her when my alert went off."_

 

_Elizabeth turned to Lena, "And her watch didn't get the alert?"_

 

_"No, it seemed off to me. It could possibly been effected by her messing with it. She's been trying to modify it and make it better. Something about wanting to make the jumps have less side effects."_

 

_"She really is your child. Always trying to make the best better," Kara sent her wife a wink._

 

_Lena rolled her eyes, "Which is why I trusted her to make the modifications."_

 

_Elizabeth pulled up the specs of the signal to look at the patterns and she noticed why it wasn't making sense, "She hasn't been displaced yet. And look at the signal patterns. It has interference. My guess is that whatever is causing the interference made it undershoot the time it needed to be sent to. If that's the case, what do we do?"_

 

_Kara stepped forward, "When and where is the signal being sent from?"_

 

_The Elizabeth went to work on the time and location. And she heard two familiar heartbeats approaching fast. It was her mom and sister. Finally she pulled up the information she needed and they all looked up to see. 'National City-March 22nd, 2019'_

 

_"At least she's in familiar territory," the young agent says._

 

_"But what would cause the interfer- oh no. If she's been in the DEO at that time, that probably means she's at least met Alex," Kara adds._

 

_"You don't think she'd say anything, do you," Sam said as she walked up to her younger daughter._

 

_Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "You DO know who my cousin is, right?"_

 

_"She's about as good at keeping a secret as aunt Kara," Ruby laughs._

 

_"Hey! I've gotten better!"_

 

_Lena walked up and grabbed her wife's hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry, love. But she has a solid point."_

 

_"If she's there then most of us can't go," Everyone turned to Alex who was leaning against the table in the middle of the room, twisting the ring on her right middle finger, "The only person who doesn't exist in that time is Liz. We could send her to search for Keela. Since we don't know exactly where she is in the city, we can send her there to search. Then Keela can let Liz know when and where to return her to. It's a messy plan, but we can't have Keela there too long. I already know that past me will have to have a mind wipe. If Keela was in the DEO, there's no doubt our paths crossed. So, a mind wipe device is needed. Not to mention Liz will have to get me to go into the DEO to wipe and camera feed with Keela on it."_

 

_Elizabeth was taken back. Surprise evident on her face, no doubt. She had never been on a solo mission before. She always had her squad. Granted she was the squad leader, but that was different. She still had people who had her back. this time she'd have to hold her own back. The regret of giving her mother crap about her being ready for a solo run settled in her head._

 

_Kara, Lena, Alex, and Liz were now in Alex's office. They had a backpack ready for Liz to head back and find Keela. It held a few changes of clothes, a replacement time-jump watch, and a memory wipe device. They went over the mission plan again. Alex didn't like how circumstantial it was. They had to go over what needed to be done if certain things happened. There were too many ways this could go, but they needed to get Keela back._

 

_\- Saturday, March 23, 2019-_

 

After spending the day with her mothers, Keela's mood had lightened up a little. She still missed her family in the future, but she was enjoying the moments she had with the version of her parents. She developed a newfound respect for both of them. Sure, she had heard from different people that Lena didn't have to easy after all that Lex did, but she didn't realize how hateful people were towards her. People hated her. They down right despised Lena. Which was a foreign thing to Keela. Yes, her mother had her critics, but she never really experienced hate like she did in this time. And the way she pushed through it all impressed Keela.

 

And then there was Kara. One of the first things she noticed she noticed about her was the slight lack of confidence compared to herself in Keela's time. Kara Zor-El from the future was confident in herself and her actions. She wasn't cocky about it. And honestly, if she ever even remotely was, Lena would always keep her ego in check. The same way Kara would keep Lena's habit to overwork herself in check. 

 

They always seemed utterly perfect for each other. Yes, they fought, but their arguments never lasted long. And they even, very rarely, yelled at each other in said arguments. But they always apologized. They always knew what the other needed without a word needing to be said. They were disgustingly cute at times. Keela would complain about it, but she loved that her parents were so head over heels for one another. The only other people who she could think of that were in love as much her parents, were her aunts. 

 

She missed them both. And compared to them in this time, they were quite different. Alex was still in charge of the DEO and Sam was still Lena's CFO, but there were slight differences. For one, Sam's Kryptonian DNA was reactivated and she, much like Lena, used it to her full advantage with her work. And Alex, well... she had gone through quite a lot. A few months after her marriage, Alex had been captured by this group of science extremists that the DEO had been working with the FBI to stop. The group was a mix of humans and aliens, so both parties had to work together to stop them. But when Alex was taken, they not only used her for leverage, but also as a lab rat.

 

Keela still wasn't sure what all her aunt had gone through, but she knew that Alex was still dealing with the aftermath of it all. She had stopped aging, that had been the most noticeable thing. Compared to her aunt in 2019, Alex looked older, but only by a few years. But it was enough that Keela could see the difference. It was one of the first things she noticed when she saw her aunt. Alex also couldn't sleep in the future. No, she could sleep, but her body required very little of it. Which had some benefits, but she really missed dreaming. She had hated all that she endured while captured for the 2 months that she was, but she was also grateful in a strange way. Because that place is where she found her ring. Or, rather, the ring found her. She had recognized the ring and knew what it meant when the ring appeared to her. But she didn't know what it had all entailed until J'onn sat her down and helped explain it all. Then she met with other Lanterns and was informed just how important being a Lantern was. And it was something that Alex didn't take lightly.

 

Which is why it helped when Sam and Lena offered to help at the DEO when Alex was pregnant. Alex knew her wife was more than capable of kicking ass. Alex was still there and was in charge, but they did most of the punching. Along with Kara, of course.  Then when Elizabeth was born, Alex decided to take a few months off. Though she did occasionally come in when things were really bad. But for the most part, between Kara and Vasquez, things ran pretty smooth.

 

And the successful pregnancy with Elizabeth gave Kara and Lena baby fever. Lena tried to come up with a way for two same sex humans to have biological children. Sadly, she didn't get far. Elizabeth's existence was possible due to Sam's Kryptonian DNA since the technology and methods they used were based off Kryptonian science. The pregnancy wouldn't take when they used a pod, but it did when they decided on trying to implant the fertilized egg in Alex's womb. All four women cried when they realized it had finally worked. Then a little over a year after she was born, Lena and Kara decided it was finally time, and along came Keela.

 

Because Keela and Elizabeth were so close to the same age, they naturally clicked. They were actually pretty inseparable throughout most their life. They also managed to get into a lot of trouble together. And Ruby found it absolutely hilarious. Ruby was one of the only people who either set of parents trusted to babysit. When she wasn't learning the ins and outs of Lcorp, she usually had to watch her sister and/or cousin. And since her kryptonian DNA activated around when she turned 17, it really helped with watching alien kids.

 

Keela let out a laugh at the memories of her and Elizabeth causing trouble at the DEO when they had to be brought in. 

 

"What's so funny," Kara asked with her mouth full of food.

 

Keela smiled and shook her head, "I was just thinking about something that Elizabeth and I did when we were younger."

 

Lena sets her wine glass down, "Who's Elizabeth?"

 

"She's-," a phone starts to ring and cuts her off. 

 

Lena excuses herself and answers it as she walks into the kitchen. Kara looks to her daughter and just shrugs. She doesn't want to eavesdrop, but she does notice the look on Lena's face. Then both of them hear Lena's voice raise in volume, "So, you're telling me he's been missing for a week and you are just NOW telling me?!"

 

Keela and Kara's attention snaps to Lena as she continues.

 

"No. You don't understand. I should've been notified the MOMENT you realized he was gone. You do not understand what him being out for so long could mean. That man- no. If you find anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that could give a clue as to how he got out, you notify me immediately, understand?"

 

There was a short pause.

 

"I'm glad you understand. Goodbye."

 

Lena hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose.  _Why is this happening? And why did it have to be now?_ She took a deep breath then looked at the women looking at her from the couch, "Lex escaped."


	12. Chapter 12

It was off. Something wasn't right. If she had her watch, she'd be able to double check to see if it was an anomaly. Lex wasn't suppose to get out. Well, not until 2021. This could lead to a huge aberration. No, this wasn't good at all. This could very well fuck everything up. He's out two years before he is actually suppose to be out. Some would ask what the big deal was with it only being two years off. What can two years do in the grand scheme of things? A whole fucking lot, that's what. Especially with someone like her uncle. She had never met the man, he was assumed dead in her time. But that didn't mean Keela didn't know what he was capable of.

 

Lena was a mess of thoughts. Keela could tell just by looking at her. But she couldn't blame her mother, she was doing the exact same thing. It was around 8pm now. They couldn't even get through one day without something coming up. Kara had to go to the DEO to report and Keela went to Lcorp with Lena. Lena had tried to get Keela to stay at the loft, but her daughter wasn't having it. Not with Lex being on the loose. She wasn't going to let Lena go unprotected.

 

Keela really wished she had her team with her. They could come up with a plan of action and fix it. They'd get Lex back where he'd belong. But she didn't have her team, she just had herself. And her parents and aunts, but they wouldn't understand the protocols that were needed. Well, maybe they would, but she didn't have time to go over all of the rules and regulations with everyone. She needed to be involved, but not in the spot light. And figuring out how to do that was going to be a challenge. She could at least mention that Lex isn't suppose to be out. It might actually help everyone understand the situation. Her thoughts kept going back and forth, arguing whether or not to tell them just how bad the situation was.

 

She felt something hit her shoulder and she was pulled from her thoughts to see what had hit her. It was a pen. She looked up to see Lena looking at her from her desk, waiting for her to say something.  _Oh! She must've been trying to get my attention._ She smiles a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry. Did you say something? I was kinda zoned out."

 

"Yes, I said your name at least 5 times," she said with a small laugh, "I was seeing if you wanted to discuss any of those thoughts I can see racing through your mind."

 

Keela sighed deeply and decided she would tell her, "It's all a head ache. Which I'm sure you already know. But this is a bigger mess than it seems. Lex isn't supposed to be out. Not just the fact that he's obviously suppose to be in prison right now, but he doesn't get out. In 2019 he's in prison the whole year, so the fact that he's out could-"

 

"Mess with the future."

 

"Exactly. And now I have responsibility to fix it. It's part of what I do in the future. We don't have a whole lot of times where the timeline needs correcting, but it's enough that there are a handful of us assigned to correct it when needed. But in this particular situation, I have to be more cautious than normal because I'm closely related to all of it. If I interfere in the wrong way I could-"

 

"Also mess with the future."

 

"Yes, actually. How do- you know what, I don't know why I'm surprised. Of course you'd understand. It only makes sense that the person who invented time travel would understand the concept of the consequences of meddling too much."

 

"I invented time travel?"

 

A loud smack was heard as Keela facepalmed, "Yeah. Yeah, you did."

 

Lena laughed at her daughter's actions, "Don't worry about it too much, Keela. I imagine that I won't even remember this conversation once you go home."

 

A wave of guilt came over Keela, "No, I guess you won't."

 

Lena didn't miss the flash of guilt cross her daughter's face. She hadn't meant for the comment to make her feel guilty. She was going to say something, but the office to her door opened and that cut her off. In walked James. She really couldn't handle that right now. She knew he probably meant well, but he was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. 

 

Keela watched as he walked in and she instantly knew that she was going to see something she really didn't want to. 

 

James walked in and didn't even notice Keela sitting on the couch. He walked straight to Lena, "Hey, I heard about Lex. Are you ok?"

 

It was sweet of the man to ask. Lena knew he genuinely cared. She shrugged slightly, "As ok as one can get when their psychopathic brother, who's tried to kill them, has escaped from prison."

 

"I'm sorry Lena," James said as he hugged her.

 

"I know."

 

"We'll figure it out. Between the DEO, Supergirl, and you all working together, we'll figure it out. And I'll also keep an eye out for anything. We're going to find him."

 

Lena nodded, "I know," She paused, "Look, James, I'm grateful that you stopped by. But I have a lot of work to do before the night ends."

 

"Of course. I'll let you be. If you need anything, let me know," He gave her a quick kiss and walked out the door.

 

Lena closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief when the door finally closed. She opened her eyes and looked toward her daughter who was laying on her stomach across the couch with her face buried in the cushions. She gave her a quizzical look, "What?"

 

Keela groaned and turned her head towards her mother, "I'm sorry. I love you and all, I even love uncle Jimmy.... But ew."

 

"Keela Alexandra-"

 

"No, No, I know. It's not time yet. But ew."

 

She rolled her eyes at her daughter. She couldn't really blame her though. It would be a bit strange to see your mom kiss your uncle.

 

Keela's eyes shot to the balcony and she watched as Kara landed there a second later. She looked tired and just as lost in her head as her and Lena were. Her usual Supergirl visage dropped the moment she walked inside. The sound of two heartbeats drumming through her head gave her a sense of comfort. She had been there a few minutes earlier, but she heard James coming and didn't want to interrupt. It hurt her, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it now. One day though. She kept telling herself she's have all she could ever want one day.

 

"Kara," her daughter exclaimed from the couch and was in her arms not a moment later.

 

"Oof. Careful, Keela. I CAN get hurt, you know," She gave her a quick squeeze.

 

Keela pulled away, "Sorry. I'm just happy to see you again."

 

"And I you."

 

Lena walked up to Kara, "How'd it go?"

 

Kara's eyes met Lena's, "As good as it could go."

 

Kara's head fell and Lena immediately wrapped her arms around her. The Super's arms instantly wrapped around Lena's waist and she buried her face in Lena's neck. Lena only wrapped her arms tighter around Kara's neck. She ignored how her heart sped faster as she felt Kara physically relax into her. And she knew there was no use in hiding that. She was well aware that Kara could hear it. And that actually comforted her. If she couldn't have Kara yet, at least the woman would know that she means it when she says she was in love with her. In the moment, Lena wanted to go for it and start their future now. But she also knew that she wouldn't remember this, or any of these moments with Kara, so there would be no point. So, she took in every moment and treasured them for as long as she had them.

 

Kara felt herself relax into Lena. And her heart picked up when she heard Lena's do the same. So many people think that home was a place, but they were wrong. This only proved them wrong. Home wasn't a place. For Kara, Lena was home. She knew in her gut that Lena would always be home to her. The air she breathed smelled exclusively like Lena, like home. And it was taking everything in her not to pull back to press their lips together, aching to know what home tasted like as well. Home had a look she adored, smell she craved, a touch she loved, and a sound she cherished. But the taste of home, that was something she didn't know. Something she found herself needing to know.

 

"Alright, make room," Keela said as she wedged her way between her mothers.

 

Both women let out small laughs as they grabbed their daughter and pulled her into the hug. This was their family. All three of them had tears rolling down their cheeks. And sure, Keela was going to be the only one who remembered these moments, but they were worth it.

 

"There you are," A voice came from the balcony. 

 

Keela and her mom's broke apart. There on the balcony stood a young woman in a black sweatshirt and jeans. Kara and Lena couldn't get a good look at her before their daughter bolted over and gave the stranger a huge hug. She really was a hugger. Keela broke from the hug and lead her inside where they got a better look at her in the light. 

 

"Mom, Jeju, this is Elizabeth."

 

Elizabeth smiled at them both, "Hi."

 

After they got to see her in the light, they both had a hunch as to who Elizabeth is. She had dark auburn hair that was pulled back into a braid and soft brown eyes. Her other characteristics only confirmed their hunch.

 

"That is an Alex Jr. if I ever saw one," Kara joked.

 

"And with that smile, I'd say Elizabeth here is an Arias-Danvers kid," Lena added.

 

"Damn, nothing gets by them in the past either."

 

Keela shakes her head, "I mean, I was able to fool Jeju and your mom for a day or so."

 

Elizabeth laughs at her cousin, "Has anyone told you that you're terrible at keeping secrets."

 

"Rude. I can keep a secret," Keela pouted.

 

Lena walked up to her and placed her hand on Keela's shoulder with a smile, "Keela, you told me who you were within an hour of meeting me. I think your cousin's point is quite valid."

 

"Et tu, Mother?"

 

"Oh Rao, you don't even try anymore, do you?"

 

Kara was taking in the sight before her yet again. Her future was in front of her yet again. Her daughter, Keela, a beautiful, intelligent, strong young woman. The kid she had with the CEO who stood next to her. The same CEO who happened to be the woman she was in love with. She got to have her happy ending. Not only that, but Alex did as well. Elizabeth was beautiful. Her hair was more brown than Alex's, but the red was still there. Her eye color and shape reminded her of Sam's. Elizabeth's irises were a touch darker than Sam's. Much like Keela, Elizabeth was a perfect mix of her mothers. Alex got to live her dream of having kids. She didn't need to guess that her and Sam were very happy with each other.  

 

"Jeju, you're crying. Are you ok?"

 

That surprised Kara. She hadn't even felt the tears form, let alone fall. She reached up and wiped them away, "Yeah, I'm ok, little one."

 

Keela's face beamed at the name. She had heard her mother call her this all the time before, but to hear it in this time pulled the familiarity and comfort to the surface. 

 

"As much as I'd love to enjoy the reunion, we've gotta get you home, Keela. So, we have to mindwipe everyone and go."

 

"No, Liz, we can't yet," Keela turned to her cousin, "We have to fix something first."

 

Elizabeth gave her cousin a confused look, "What happened?"

 

Keela explained what had happened with her uncle. They had a job to do. A responsibility to protect the timeline. Before they could get too into planning, Lena suggested they go back to her loft. They weren't going to get much done tonight, so a good night's rest would help. And Elizabeth suggested they invite Alex over in the morning. She needed to talk about the DEO cameras anyways. And Alex already knew about the Lex situation. They needed as many hands on deck as they could. It was all going to be messy, but they were going to figure it out. They had to. After all... the future depended on it.


	13. Forget

Warm. That's what sunlight felt like. Her skin invited the rays in and embraced the vibrating warm they gave. Her kryptonian cells charging themselves with every moment she sat in the sun. Keela woke up early and left the bed that she was sharing with her mothers. She needed to escape for a bit. She went and sat on the railing of the balcony and allowed herself to forget that she wasn't in the right time. She allowed herself to believe that, for a few moments, she was at home. Her mothers were asleep in their room. Elizabeth had spent the night because she didn't want to go to her apartment after a mission because it was all the way across town. She would've given her crap about her ability to just fly and be there in a minute. To which Elizabeth would make up some excuse about being too tired to fly. 

 

Her mothers would never tell her no though. They always welcomed their family whenever they needed or wanted. Both of them were always big on family. And their home was always so welcoming. She always felt safe there. Safe and loved. Their home was truly a home. And that's where she imagined she was, home.

 

Kara woke up next to hers. She panicked at first when she didn't see Keela next to her. But when she took a second to listen, she could tell Keela was ok and still in the loft. She noticed the weight on her body, Lena. The woman laid with her head partially in Kara's neck, partially on her chest. Her arm had wrapped across her torso, a leg was bent and laid across hers. Kara placed her arm across the one laying on her torso, her other hand came up and gently ran her fingers through the raven colored locks. 

 

"Careful. Once you start that, I may not let you stop," Lena mumbled half asleep.

 

Kara laughed at her tired voice, "I don't think that would be such a bad thing."

 

Lena mindlessly rubbed her thumb over Kara's ribs. This was going to be one of their last moments together before they forgot everything that encompassed Keela and their future. Her thoughts replayed their conversation from last night.

 

_They had all were sitting in the living room. No one had said much. Most of everyone's energy was being put into their thoughts. Lex was out, her brother was out. And it wasn't only bad because Lex Luthor was free, but also because it messed with the timeline. It was a whole jumble of messed up._

 

_"Liz, how is it possible for us to help if we can't be involved? Literally if we help them, when we wipe their memory they won't know how they stopped Lex. And that's too big of a risk."_

 

_Elizabeth was just quiet, thinking. The look she had on her face reminded Lena of Sam when she was trying to solve something._

 

_"Would it really cause that much of a problem," Kara asked hopeful, but you could tell she already knew the answer._

 

_Elizabeth looked to Keela then reached in her pocket and pulled out two containers. They weren't very big. From what Lena could tell, they were maybe 3inches wide, 2inches tall, and maybe an inch thick. Elizabeth tossed one to Keela. Keela's eyes shot from the box to Elizabeth, then to Lena and back to her cousin, "You DO realize she's going to kill you when she finds out you took these, right?"_

 

_Elizabeth smirked, "I think aunt Lena will let it slide since I took them on a mission to save her daughter."_

 

_So, the boxes were her own creation. Interesting. And they were something that Elizabeth took without permission. Lena only took a second to realize that her future niece was probably correct in her assumption on how her future self would react to finding out._

 

_"So, what's the plan, boss," Keela asked her cousin, suddenly excited. But Lena assumed it was because she was going to use something her future self dubbed off limits._

 

_Elizabeth looked at all of them, then her eyes locked with Keela's, "We get my mom to erase any and all recordings of you being in the DEO. And since the mission to recover you was logged, she'll have to put in a release report. That way, no one will question an open case. Then... we'll have to wipe their memories."_

 

_"WHAT!?"_

 

_"Relax, cousin. We'll still help them, but with these," She held up the black box, "We'll have to stay in them the whole time we help though. That way, we can help, but our identities won't be shown."_

 

_Keela nods slowly, "So, that means by the end of tomorrow..."_

 

_Lena finally spoke up, "We won't know who you are."_

 

Lena sighed at the memory, "Are you ready?"

 

"No," She kissed Lena's head, "No, I'm not. But I'm going to have to be. We are going to have to trust that our daughter and niece know how to fix this all and get home safely."

 

"That's a scary thought."

 

"Yeah. But if they're anything like their parents, I know they'll figure it out."

 

Keela smiled sadly when she heard her mothers. She wasn't eavesdropping necessarily, ok maybe she was. She heard both her mothers' heartbeats change and curiosity got the best of her. She also heard her cousin behind her come up and sit on the railing with her. Elizabeth didn't say anything, just sat there with her. They shared the silence together. Both aware of the other, both respecting the quiet. At least until the familiar sound of Alex's heart was heard. Keela got off from the railing, "Your mom is coming. I'll give you a second,"  she walked inside and leaned against the kitchen counter, "Jeju. Jeju, can you hear me?"

 

She heard her Kara from the bedroom say she could. 

 

"Alex is coming up the elevator."

 

She heard a thank you and then she tuned them out and waited for Alex to eventually make it up. She wondered how Alex would react. Alex was already aware of who Keela was, but now she had to face a daughter of her own. And that could go many ways. Though, overall, she thought it would be ok. She waited until she heard her aunt knock before she walked over and opened the door, "Hey, Alex."

 

"Hey, Keela. Are Kara and Lena up?"

 

She nodded and closed the door after Alex walked in, "Yeah, they should be out soon."

 

Alex was stressed and she knew that Keela could tell. She had a great day with Sam and Ruby yesterday. A really good day that ended with a headache. She barely got any sleep last night. The DEO partnered up with the FBI to make sure it didn't become public knowledge that Lex got out. They didn't need the panic to ensue. They needed as many resources as they could working toward finding him. They didn't have time to deal with crowd control and calming the public. 

 

"Alex!"

 

Alex watched as Kara, who was in her Supergirl costume, and Lena walked into the room. The two women quickly glanced at each other in a way that made Alex question what had happened before she showed up. Something changed in their dynamic, but now wasn't the time to question it. 

 

"Thank you for agreeing to come here, Alex. I see you brought the laptop, thank you," Keela spoke up.

 

"Of course. I'm still a bit confused though as to why I needed to bring it."

 

"We need you to delete any camera footage of Keela at the DEO," Elizabeth said while walking up next to Keela.

 

Alex was surprised by the new face. She assumed the younger woman in front of her was from the future since she knew Keela, along with the request she just made. Something pulled in Alex though. The woman looked very familiar, but she just couldn't figure out why. She pulled herself from her thoughts, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

 

"Normally I'd make up some fake name, but your memory of this will be gone shortly anyways. I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Arias-Danvers," She stuck out her hand for her mouther to take.

 

Alex was stunned by the news, but she looked at the woman again and knew why she looked familiar. It was a tad obvious. Elizabeth looked like her own reflection, but also resembled a younger Samantha Arias. She grabbed Elizabeth's hand with her own, "Arias-Danvers? You're my-"

 

"I'm your daughter."

 

"Elizabeth, huh?"

 

Elizabeth beamed, "Yeah. You and mom named me after Grandma Eliza."

 

Of course they did. That sounded like something they'd do. She looked into the eyes of her daughter and couldn't help but pull the girl into a hug. She had gotten Sam's height, so she had to reach up slightly. She has a daughter. And with Sam. That meant that Ruby was her daughter too. She assumed her and Sam were still together. Maybe it was a strong assumption, but she didn't care.  _Oh god, I have two daughters! I have a wife. I have my own family._ Tears rolled down Alex's face. She got what she wanted. Her dreams actually came true. She pulled from her daughter, keeping her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, "Let me get a look at you."

 

Everyone laughed as Alex took in the sight of her daughter. After a moment, Alex let go and wiped her tears, "You are beautiful, Elizabeth. How old are you?"

 

"19."

 

"Damn, already so grown. But what was it that you needed again? I'm sorry, I got off track," she let out a small laugh.

 

"Alex, it's ok. It's natural to want to know more about your daughter. How do you think I've been the passed few days," Kara reassured her sister.

 

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I assume it's been one hell of a ride. But I also know that we don't have a whole lot of time for me to sit here and have a heart to heart."

 

Elizabeth and Alex went to work with the laptop. They had it open on the counter, both combing very thoroughly through the camera footage. Even though they were working, Alex kept asking questions and Elizabeth answered enthusiastically. Keela had found her way back to the balcony. She was leaning against the railing, messing with the black box that Elizabeth gave her. It was happening. She was going to have to say goodbye. Yes, she knew she was going to have to, but it didn't mean it doesn't hurt. And she had this whole ordeal with her uncle's past self. It didn't make sense. Why and how was he out? Who' go through all the trouble of coming back and freeing Lex Luthor? What did they want from him?

 

Sadly, the answer could be a lot of things. Lex was a genius after all. There was a lot he could do. And with his hate for aliens, it made her afraid of what he might do while he was free.

 

"A penny for your thoughts," Kara came up and leaned against the railing next to her daughter.

 

"I'm going to miss it. Miss you both."

 

"Yeah, but you'll see us soon. Just a quick jump through time and you'll be home."

 

"I know. It's just a weird kind of feeling. Missing this you, even though I miss future you as well. Very confusing," Keela tried to joke.

 

"Well, it makes sense. If you really think about it. You're from, Rao knows how many years in the future, and in that time change happens. Who I am now probably isn't the same person I am from your time."

 

Keela thought about it for a second, "You're right. I mean, you're different, but also the same. Who you are at your core never really changes."

 

"I hope that I change a little over time," Lena walks to the other side of Keela, "I think some personal growth is in order."

 

Keela nudges Lena, "I don't know, I think you're pretty great."

 

"You're supposed to say that, you're my daughter."

 

"You of all people should know that just because someone is family, doesn't mean you have to like them. You're a good person, Lena. Right now and in the future."

 

"I've always wanted kids. You know, have a family and be happy. But I was always so worried I'd be a terrible mom. But seeing you here, seeing who you are... I guess I didn't do such a bad job."

 

Keela smiles, "Are you kidding? You and Jeju were the BEST parents that anyone could have. You both are the most fun and loving people I know. You taught me right from wrong. Taught me what hope really meant. We hardly argued. Well, nothing too serious. But when we did, you both would sit me down and we would talk to try and find a middle ground. Or just try to understand each other. And things have been pretty busy lately, between Jeju at Catco, you at Lcorp, and me trying to figure out which classes I'm taking my last spring semester, we haven't had a lot of time, but we always find time for the three of us."

 

Kara speaks up, "I'm still at Catco? I must be a kickass reporter to still be working there."

 

Keela laughs, "Yeah, you've always been, but you aren't really a reporter anymore. You have your articles from time to time. When the story is big and really important. But you have more things to worry about other than just meeting an article deadline," She looks at Kara's confused look and shakes her head, "Let's just say Mom knows how to give one hell of an anniversary gift."

 

"Oh, don't tell me that I hand over Catco as a gift, do I?"

 

"Dearest Rao, is there anything that gets passed you? I'm finding myself more surprised I was able to hide that bottle of alien liquor in my room for as long as I did."

 

"Excuse me?" "I'm sorry, what?" Both of her mothers send her surprised mom looks.

 

"Jeez, you already got onto me once for it. Trust me, I never did it again," she puts her hands up in surrender. 

 

"Hey, guys," Elizabeth pokes her head through the doorway, "It's time."

 

Keela takes a step and turns to both her moms, "I guess this is goodbye."

 

"It's a see you soon," Lena says.

 

"Kaoshuh," Kara says as tears well up in her eyes.

 

Keela just gathers them both in her arms, "Take care of each other. I'm going to miss you two."

 

Both Kara and Lena tightened their hold on Keela. The three of them taking in the embrace a moment longer. Keela pulls back and looks at the women in front of her. They both give her a nod and they all head inside to Alex. The five of them prepared for what's ahead. Everything had been prepared. Any and all signs of Keela were removed from the loft and anywhere else she went. Keela looked to her cousin, "After we memory swipe them, I'll head out and get uncle Jimmy, Jess, your mom, and Ruby. I should be back before they wake up."

 

"Wake up," Alex questioned.

 

Elizabeth looked toward her mother and nodded, "Since you guys have so many memories with Keela, it'll take more from you. For everyone else, they'll be momentarily stunned, but for you three, you'll be unconscious for a while. From what I've been told, aunt Lena will be out the longest."

 

Alex nodded then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and met Elizabeth's gaze, "I'm ready."

 

Elizabeth nodded and powered up the memory wipe device and put in the appropriate settings, "Ok, it's all set," she raises the device in front of her mom's face.

 

"Be safe, Elizabeth."

 

"I will, mom," She pulled the trigger and a flash was emitted from the device. Alex's body instantly gave, but her daughter caught her and set her on the ground. She handed the device to her cousin.

 

Keela took it and turned to her moms who were holding hands, "Ready?"

 

"I'll go first," Lena said as she stepped in front of Kara. She gave Kara's hand a quick kiss then let it go.

 

Keela is letting the tears fall on their own without a care as she raises the device in front of Lena's face, "I'll see you soon, mom."

 

Lena doesn't say anything. She didn't have to, Keela knew exactly what she meant without words. She pulled the trigger and Lena fell instantly, Kara caught her and held her in her lap. 

 

"What if I don't find her again," Kara asked with a worried tone in her voice while looking up at her daughter.

 

"You will, Jeju."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Flamebird and Nightwing always find each other."

 

Kara smiled and placed Lena on the floor, "I guess you're right. Ok, I'm ready."

 

"Kaoshuh," Keela whispered then pulled the trigger. She was behind Kara in an instant. She didn't have far to fall, but Keela still didn't want her mother's upper body to slam against the floor.

 

She stood up and looked to Elizabeth. Elizabeth brought the black box up and pressed it to her chest. A suit quickly covered her body and a helmet covered her head and face. Keela tried to use her x-ray vision to see her face and was met with a painful flash, "Fuck. Nope. Don't try and see passed the masks."

 

The masks weren't nearly as bulky as Lena's first krypto-suit she made for Kara. In fact, they kind of looked badass. The suits were lacking any color, just blacked out. It wasn't ideal, but it would work. Keela would put on her suit after she was done mind wiping everyone else. It wouldn't take long. She had already located where everyone was this morning. She headed towards the balcony, praying to Rao that this plan would work. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find Lex.
> 
> How's everyone doin?


	14. I Wasn't Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue Mushu's voice* I LIIIIIIIIVE!

"Director Danvers."

 

Alex could hear a voice calling her. She felt like she had been sleeping for days. 

 

"Director Danvers, can you hear me?"

 

She could feel someone gently shaking her body. Then a second voice was heard.

 

"She'll wake up, they all will."

 

Alex finally opened her eyes and was met by two people in suits. Her instincts took over and she slapped the woman's hands away from her. She stood up quick she aimed her gun at her, "Who are you?"

 

The woman put her hands up, "Easy, Director, I'm here to help. Don't you remember?"

 

Alex paused, she couldn't remember either of these women. Their voices sounded slightly distorted through the helmets. When they talked it sounded like three blended voices.

 

The second woman spoke up, "They must've got to them before we get here. That mind wipe device we destroyed was probably used on them."

 

"Mind wipe device," Alex questions.

 

The first person stuck out her hand, "I'm Beth."

 

Alex hesitantly took her hand, "Alex."

 

The other woman just waved, "I'm Kee."

 

Alex heard a groan and saw her sister on the floor next to Lena. Kee went and knelt next to Kara, "Easy, Supergirl."

 

Kara's eyes shot open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. A woman in a black suit was standing over her. She reacted and within a second had the stranger in a headlock, "Who are you?"

 

Keela was rather annoyed by the response. She knows it was a possibility for her mom to react like this. One of the side effects of getting your memory wiped was being on edge for an hour or so after the initial wipe. Literally, not even 30 minutes ago she was hugging this woman and now she's been put in a headlock by her. Technically, her strength over powered Kara's in this time. She could get out of the hold if she wanted, but she knew that fighting back would only put Kara more on edge. She just took a deep breath, "Supergirl, I mean you no harm. We just got here after you were attacked. We're here to help."

 

"We?"

 

Elizabeth spoke up, "Yes, Kee and I are here to help you. It looks like your memory has been wiped, so you don't remember our previous encounters. We are working to find Lex Luthor, remember?"

 

"No, actually. I don't."

 

Keela spoke up, "Look, I get you're all defensive right now, but could you let me go so we can explain?"

 

Kara slowly let the woman,  _Kee, was it?,_ go. Keela stretched when she was finally free then continued to tell the cover story her and her cousin came up with, "As Beth was saying, we're here helping you find Lex Luthor. You told us to meet you here, but when we got here you were all unconscious. There were two people in here who were trying to stop you, but we took care of them. They had a mind wiping device that we destroyed. I assume they used it on you to try and make you forget about his escape."

 

"And who are you two, exactly? We know your names, but we don't know you," Alex said while still suspicious of the two.

 

Elizabeth answered this time, "We are trying to fix the timeline. You guys know about the Legends on Earth-1. Well, we're a bit like them, but not on such a big scale. You see, Lex was not supposed to get out in 2019. So, we're here to help find him and return him to where he belongs. And with as little fuss as possible."

 

"Ow," Kara yelled and everyone turned to see her rubbing her eyes.

 

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend trying to see passed the helmets. It tends to hurt the eyes," Keela informed her mother.

 

"What the hell is going on," Lena was awake and very confused as to why so many people were in her loft.

 

Keela explained, yet again, what was going on. Lena seemed to take it all with a with a grain of salt. And the side effects of the mind wipe weren't helping with the fact that anything involving Lex naturally put her on edge. 

 

"How can we trust that you're telling the truth," Lena asks skeptically.

 

"Ooooof course you would ask that," Elizabeth rolls her eyes, even though no one could see it.

 

"She's Lena Luthor, did you really expect any less," Keela comments sarcastically.

 

"Yeah, thanks for the input, smartass."

 

"Kuvaium."

 

"Kahkhyf," Elizabeth took a step towards Keela.

 

"Ewuhsh," Kara yelled, stopping both of the women.

 

"Sorry," they both say at the same time and they duck their heads slightly.

 

Kara looked between the two, "You're Kryptonians?"

 

Keela looked to Elizabeth then to Kara, "Yes. We were born on Argo, but we came to Earth later on in life. We can't say much, but we do help each other at least once or twice in the future. Because we can't risk messing the future, we really can't say much that proves our story. But please trust that we owe our lives to the house of El. Anything you ask, we will do. Well, within reason. Regardless, we need to get back on mission and figure out a way to get Lex Luthor back to where he belongs."

 

"I don't trust you, either of you. But as long as we have a common goal, I feel it would be best if we worked together. Having a few extra Kryptonians wouldn't hurt." Lena speaks up.

 

Alex gets in Keela and Elizabeth's faces, "If either of you so much as breathe the wrong way, I will not hesitate to throw you into cells with kryptonite emitters so high you'll wish you never came here."

 

They both nod. Keela shivers as the memories of her most recent experience with the emitters run through her mind. She really did NOT want to experience that again. Things finally calmed down a bit as they planned what needed to be done. Using the laptop Alex brought helped a lot, but they didn't have everything they needed to try and track Lex. They worked with what they had though. Elizabeth kept suggesting they went to the DEO. Eventually Alex gave in and agreed, but Lena wanted to go to her lab and see if she had any more resources there.

 

Kara immediately stiffened at the idea of Lena being alone at a time like this. She knew that Lena was a force to be reckoned with, but so was her brother. He had tried to kill her even when he was behind bars. What's to stop him now that he's out? So, she offered to come with and Lena quickly denied the request.

 

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye when it comes to what goes on in your lab, but I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be by yourself right now."

 

"I've dealt with my brother before, I think I'll be just fine, Supergirl."

 

"She won't be alone. I'll go with her," Keela stepped in, "It'll be best if you were at the DEO anyway."

 

"Absolutely not. I don't know you, nor do I trust you any further than I could throw you. I'm not letting you into my lab."

 

"I wasn't asking, Miss Luthor."

 

Alex steps in front of her, "Was that a threat?"

 

Keela wanted to ignore her aunt and refuse to let her mother go alone, but she knew she had to be more careful with her actions. She couldn't be anywhere near as careless as she was before. Liz might just kick her ass and her mothers might help. She stood there, looking at her aunt, "No. I apologize if it came across that way."

 

"Kee, why don't you go patrol? Regroup with us in an hour at the DEO. A good sweep of the city should be good," Elizabeth suggested. There was something in the tone of her voice that let Keela know what she really meant. 

 

"Ok. I'll meet up with you soon," She walked out the balcony and took off. She knew what she was going to do and no one was going to tell her any different. Because there was no way she was going to let her mother's stubbornness be her downfall. She landed on the balcony to her mother's office. Thankfully the door was unlocked, broken glass was something she really didn't want to leave behind. 

 

She really didn't like going behind anyone's back like this, but there was no way in hell she was going to let her mother be alone. Not in this time. Not when they didn't know why or how Lex got out. Not when they weren't sure what all they were up against. Not to mention that if Lena died, she would no longer exist. It was bigger than just her though. If Lena died... so would the Earth. Not immediately, but it would eventually all die. Without Lena, there would be no Nightwing. Flamebird might awaken, but without her Nightwing, the chances of that happening were next to none. But without them... the world would be no more. Lena was smart, but she was also far from invincible. At least in this time. No, in this time she was getting Keela's help. Whether she wanted it or not.

 

It was a small adjustment to get around the building. Lcorp was remodeled when she was 9, but she remembered a good majority of the building's layout. And between that and what she knew of the building when she was here in this time, she made her way to her mother's private lab. Her powers allowed her to get by security with ease. Now that she was near the lab entrance, she had to be careful. Lena always had high security measures taken to make it a headache to get in. Between the passwords and lockdown triggers, caution was needed to proceed. And they weren't the same as they are in her time. So she waited and observed her surroundings. By the time she started to figure out the system, the sound of heels against a hard floor were close behind her. There was no point in hiding, so she just turned and waited for her mother to come into view. Keela watched as her mother turned the corner with a fast pace, her focus on the tablet in her hands. Only after taking a few more steps did she look up and froze, "I thought I told you no."

 

"And I thought I told you I wasn't asking."

 

Lena scoffed and brushed by Keela and unlocked her lab. As she opened the door to walk in she stopped briefly, "You follow me in and I'll use the kryptonite emitters."

 

Keela just stepped to follow her, "High tech, futuristic Krypto-suit. Turn them on and see just how much I go unbothered by them."

 

Lena was surprised by the sudden sternness. She was shocked, yet slightly intrigued by the mention of future tech. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be distracted by shiny things. Realizing there was no stopping this futuristic stranger from helping, she just held the door open for her to come in, "We might as well get started. What did you say your name was again?"

 

Keela walked in, thankful she didn't have to fight with her mother anymore about letting her help. Truth is, she wasn't sure the suit would block out the emitters. She didn't know too much about the suits, but she knew they were unfinished. So, she wasn't sure if her mother had added the kryptonite resistance to them yet. She turned to Lena who was looking at her expectantly. _RIGHT! She asked me a question._

 

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. Kee. My name is Kee."

 

Lena muttered a thanks and went to her monitor. Something about the name made a part of her head buzz, but she couldn't place the feeling. It sounded familiar, but completely foreign to her.

 

"You just have the Harun-El out in the open and everything. I thought you'd at least be more discrete about it."

 

Lena was instantly annoyed, "Don't touch it. Or anything else for that matter."

 

"Like hell I would touch it. Do you even know what all it does to Kryptonians? No thank you."

 

Lena rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

 

Back at the DEO Kara, Alex, and Elizabeth had multiple scans of the city in hopes of finding some hint of Lex Luthor. A few small things had come up, but nothing solid. They kept them noted though. Everyone was getting frustrated with the lack of results.

 

"What about your partner? She should've been back hours ago," Alex asks.

 

Elizabeth puts in another search algorithm into the computer, "She's probably still at Lcorp with Miss Luthor."

 

"What," Kara's head turns to Elizabeth, "What do you mean she's at Lcorp?"

 

"I mean she's at Lcorp. Has been this whole time. And considering she and Lena aren't here yet, they're probably still working on finding Lex just like we are. Either that or they've been taken. Which is unlik-"

 

Her coms picked up,  _"Beth, I have good news and bad news."_

 

"Kee. What's going on?"

 

_"Good news, I found Lex. And a few other big bads. But bad news, they're all here. And trying to get to Lena. Just like I thought they would."_

 

"We don't have time for I told you so's. We'll be there asap," She turned off her coms and turned to her mother, "Director, get any available personnel you can to Lcorp. Lex is there trying to get to Lena and he brought friends. Supergirl and I will go there to try to hold them off."

 

She made eye contact with her aunt and nodded. They took off to Lcorp, both praying to Rao that they'd make it on time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words that I hope I got the correct spelling and translation of:
> 
> Kuvaium- Idiot
> 
> Kahkhyf- Dick
> 
> Ewuhsh- Stop/end/enough


	15. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot shall twist and thicken a tad bit towards the end. Also, hello, it's been too long. Welcome back?

_-23 years in the future. Two days before Keela was displaced in time. Right after Elizabeth stepped through the time portal to find her.-_

 

_Lena watched the portal close as her youngest niece stepped through the time portal and couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about the date. March 22nd, 2019. It pulled at her mind, there was something significant about it._

 

_"Aunt Lena," Ruby walks up to her, "I think there's something you should know. I know it's a bad time, but I was going through some of the inventory in the Lcorp lab. and the two prototypes for those suits are missing. I went back and looked at the camera footage and found this."_

 

_Ruby was right, this really was a bad time for something like this to happen. She played the footage and watched as a familiar figure open the safe in the lab and take out the two black boxes that held the suits._

 

_"What's wrong," Sam's says when she notices the look on Lena's face._

 

_Lena shakes her head, "I'm going to throw your daughter into the sun when she gets back."_

 

_Alex, "She didn't."_

 

_"Oh, but she did, Director."_

 

_"Hey, I'm sure she did it for a good reason," Kara reaches out and grabs her hand, "Liz is smart, she wouldn't take it unless she knew full well of the consequences. On top of that, she's probably a little on edge like the rest of us because it's Keela."_

 

_Lena took a deep breath, "You're right. I won't throw her into the sun, for now. But maybe the moon."_

 

_"Ok, zrhueiao. But I don't think the Green Lantern of this sector would appreciate you whipping her daughter into the moon."_

 

_Lena laughed, "I'd like to see her try and stop me."_

 

_"Careful, Zor-el. I'd hate to have to kick your, Kryptonian ass," Alex plays along with a grin._

 

_"And I'd have to help. She is my daughter too, after all," Sam says as she wraps her arms around her wife from behind._

 

_"Well, it's a good thing I have a wonderful wife who could assist me as well," She gave Sam a wink._

 

_"Oh no, I won't have any part of this,"  Kara says and puts her free hand up._

 

_The three other women just laughed and Kara joined in. They really were a happy family. And that was good, considering they'd all be around for a very long time. The thought of time brought Lena's attention to the monitor again. March 22nd, 2019. Why did it seem like her brain was trying to tell her something? What was she missing?_

 

_"Kara," the blonde turned to look at her, "Did anything happen around that date? Anything important?"_

 

_"Hmm," she stared at the date on the screen, "I'm not sure."_

 

_"I think I was in town around that time, but it's hard to remember that far back."_

 

_There was a pause as they were all trying to remember all those years back. Then a thought struck Ruby. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She walked up to the computer, "We could always check ourselves. We can look at the cases on and around this date and see if anything comes up," An anachronism alert popped up on the screen before she could start her search, "Or an anachronism will need our attention. And with that being in national city around the same time, I assume it has something to do with our family."_

 

_She pulled up what she could only to find it had to do with a disaster in National City. An explosion that took out 18 city blocks. An explosion caused by Lex Luthor. Ruby blinked a couple times as the news set in and the pictures crossed the screen, "Not exactly the family I was expecting."_

 

_Kara squeezed Lena's hand, "You don't think she-"_

 

_"Oh no, I'm almost positive our daughter and niece are going to go after him."_

 

_Alex spoke up, "Do you think they're ready to take on Lex?"_

 

_Lena looked at her sister-in-law, "I don't know."_

 

 

_-23 years back. At Keela at Lcorp with Lena.-_

 

"How long do you think those doors will hold," Keela asked as she heard another crash.

 

Lena looked up from her monitor, "Unfortunately, not long enough. They're tearing through the security doors fast."

 

"Shit," She turned to her mother, "Is there anything else that needs to be locked up before they make it in?"

 

Lena shook her head as another crash was heard. They already hid and locked up the Harun-el and other sensitive materials incase they lost here. Then again, if they lost, would it even be worth the effort. Whether anyone realized it, they were fighting for more than locking Lex Luthor back up. If Lena, Kara, or Alex died in this time, the world wouldn't exist in Keela's. Keela knew though. She also knew there was something off about one of the men with Lex. Something familiar, something unpleasant. It gave her a very bad feeling and only put her more on edge.

 

Another crash sounded and Lena commented that the door was all that was in between them. The CEO hit a button on her watch and she was surrounded by the Lexosuit. Keela smirked at that, of course she wasn't going down without a fight. Lena Luthor was a fierce fighter in any time. 

 

The door came flying off its hinges toward Keela, but she just caught it in midair and tossed it to the side. Five men, all aliens of some kind, stepped into the room before Lex walked in, "Hello, sister, you have something I need."

 

"Whatever it is, you're not getting it. I refuse to help you," Lena spat as she took a defensive stance.

 

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice here, Lena. Either you give me what I need, or you and your friend here won't make it out alive. You're outnumbered and overpowered."

 

Keela clenched her fists as she was trying to take in as much information about these aliens as she could. She looked to her uncle, "For someone who hates aliens so much, you sure surround yourself with them."

 

He shrugs, "I do what needs to get done. And I grow tired of this talk," he gestures to the women in front of his, "Take them out."

 

An alien goes to tackle Keela head on, but he isn't strong enough. Instead he slams into her, barely moving her an inch. She quickly picks him up and throws him toward the others running at her and Lena. Lena is holding her own quite well until she kicks an alien away and she hears Lex speak up again, "Nice suit, sis. But it belongs to me."

 

He copies Lena's previous actions and presses a button on his watch and the suit lets go of Lena and wraps around him. Keela sees Lex smirk as the helmet covers his face. Not a moment later, he is hit by something hard. As he falls, Supergirl comes into view, "Sorry, we're late."

 

Keela punches one of the aliens, "What took you?"

 

Kara grabs a fist that one of the guys threw at her, "There's more in the hallway. Alex and your partner are taking care of them- Lena look out!"

 

It was almost like a movie. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Keela had momentarily forgotten that Lena was exposed and in the open. She watched as one of Lex's aliens lunged toward her mother. He was in his true form. There were claws, some gruesome looking teeth, and even a tail. He appeared somewhat reptilian. There was no way she'd be able to make it there in time. Kara also tried to throw the guys fighting her off. Both just watched as he got closer. 

 

Lena was frozen. She was Lena Luthor, she never froze like this. She was careful and calculated. But she hadn't been paying close enough attention. There was a loud noise the alien let out and now was getting uncomfortably close. The world seemed to stop as she slowly accepted that this could most definitely be her end. Her arms went up to protect her face as a last measure of defense.

 

But the blow never came. Instead there was almost a yelp that the alien made as it was stopped in mid-air and yanked back. Lena watched as it was pulled into the arms of someone else. Another person in one of those suits. Except this one wasn't all black. In fact, it hardly held any black. The majority was a dark red, there were accents in muted gold. The stranger knocked out the alien and as it fell, a small symbol on the left side of their chest was shown. Flamebird. 

 

Keela let out a breath she had been holding, "oh thank Rao."

 

"Don't thank him yet," A voice came from next to the younger Supergirl. Keela and Kara watched as another person in a suit, this time it was mostly a dark blue suit with dark metallic purple accents, ripped one of the aliens off Kara, "We still have a job to finish."

 

Keela quickly notices the Nightwing symbol on the other new comer then grabs the alien next to her and throws it at Lex as he starts to get up, "If you two are here, I have a feeling this got pretty bad."

 

The older Kara stepped between younger Lena and the rest of the aliens, "How about we take care of the task at hand and stop the city from exploding first? We can talk later."

 

It didn't take long for them to finish off the remaining aliens. Liz and Alex had finished taking care of the guys in the hallway and entered the room. They all watched as the younger Kara grabbed Lex as older Lena dug her hands into the Lexosuit and ripped it off him piece by piece. Lex stood bare in the suit that he wore underneath, his gaze locked on Supergirl, "You may have stopped me here, but I have bombs hidden throughout the city programed to go off in less than 3 minutes unless you let me go."

 

The older Kara spoke up, "It's a shame that we know where you placed them then."

 

Keela turned to her Jeju, "Flamebird, you, Nightwing, and Beth head out and take care of the explosives. Us four can handle it from here."

 

Flamebird nodded at her daughter then to her wife and niece, "Let's go."

 

 Keela grabbed two sets of DEO cuffs from Alex and they cuffed Lex's aliens while Kara took care of Lex. She had counted on Lex having some sort of back up plan, but she wasn't expecting him to try and destroy the city. But then again, was she really surprised by that being his backup plan? The answer was no. There really wasn't much that her uncle could do that would be surprising. At least when it came to violence.

 

"Thank you, for your help. Though, the heads up about backup would've been nice," Alex said as she cuffed the last guy.

 

Keela laughed, "Yeah, that it would've been. I had no clue they were coming, to be fair."

 

"Who were they, exactly," Kara asked.

 

"And do you ALL wear those suits," Lena added.

 

"They were more people from the future. And no, but I'm assuming they wore them for protection purposes. And the helmets keep us hidden more efficiently. It's just safer that way. Also, sorry about your lab and security doors," Keela apologized when she turned to Lena.

 

Lena waved a dismissive hand, "All things that can be replaced. They did what they were supposed to do for the most part. And they gave us time until everyone else could get here. What I don't get is," She turned to Lex, "You usually think things further ahead. Sure, we know about your plan B in trying to destroy the city. But you usually plan ahead incase that would've failed too. Yet you look very defeated right now."

 

He looked up to her, "My plan C was dying, but even that looks like it has failed."

 

Kara gave him a confused look, "Dying? Why would you just plan to die?"

 

Keela felt a shift in the air, it was that feeling again. The one she got from that alien. An alien who she realized didn't put up too tough of a fight. Something told her to turn around, but it was too late. Before the sound of cuffs breaking could register, he was behind her. Before she could even begin to turn around, something pierced through her abdomen. She glanced down and saw a blade emitting green light, "You may have been able to weaken me and stop me from destroying this world," Kara reacted quick and slammed the guy against a wall, his visage fell and Keela saw who, or what, he really was. He looked like a zombified alien. What species he was, she couldn't place. But what she could place was the black ring on his finger. A black lantern. 

 

He looked up as he heard the others returning, "Looks like my time has run out," A smirk crosses his face as he looks to Keela who fell to her knees, "You'll make a fine black lantern when the time comes. Enjoy your death."

 

With that, he pushes Kara away from him and a watch comes into view. Keela recognized her watch, the one she had been missing. Though she wondered how he possibly could've gotten it, she didn't have much energy or time to worry about it. He opened a portal and as he stepped through, part of her visor lifted and she shot his wrist with her laser vison. The watch crumbled, but he still got away. 

 

Keela could feel herself start to weaken more. Her body started to give and fall forward, but Alex caught her by her shoulder. She made sure to be careful not to allow the blade to hit her, "Supergirl, help me get her up."

 

Kara took a step, but stopped, "The kryptonite emitters in the blade."

 

Lena quickly got behind Keela to examine the handle, "There has to be a way to shut them off."

 

Three figures appeared in room and the two with the colored suits were by Lena in an instant. Their suits protected them from the kryptonite emitters. Nightwing quickly busted the handle which caused the emitters to stop working. Keela felt them shut off, but her body still continuing to weaken from the object protruding from her abdomen.

 

Her strength finally gave. Her vision want foggy. She felt herself fall in and out of consciousness. Waves of blurred scenes. She felt herself being picked up. Heard her mother's distorted voice from the helmet barking commands. Heard her cousin ask if they should jump and her jeju tell her it was too risky. She was laying down now. It hurt, everything did. But as long as it hurt, that meant she was alive, right? That lantern wouldn't get what he wanted then, right? They stopped him from destroying the world and they'll stop him from turning her into a lantern. They had to. She didn't want to be one of them. She just wanted to be her and be with her family. Maybe find a cute person and fall in love. Start a family. She knew she was too young for that right now, but it sounded nice. And anything was nice against all the chaos that was going on around her. That WAS her. She felt a hand grab hers, it was her jeju. She barely pushed out her words, "I'm scared, jeju."

 

"I know, little one. Just hold on. Stay wi.."

 

Keela couldn't hear anymore. Kara's voice faded. Just like her consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would we consider that a plot twist? Also, how's everyone doin? Is the gang still here?


	16. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us continue, shall we? Fair warning, this was a sort of filler. I apologize. And yes, we are starting to come to a close, just a few more chapters left. But the sequel is in the works at the moment as well. So, there will be more of Keela's shenanigans to come. :)

Cold. It wasn't something she was used to. But she was so damn cold. And fuzzy, her head felt fuzzy. There was an ache that she felt. She wanted to open her eyes, but even that felt like it would wear her out. She was laying down. There were sounds, but even with her super hearing, they sounded so muffled and so far away. But she could still hear the sounds and she could still feel the cold and feel the pain. Which sucked, but it meant she was alive.

 

What felt like hours was probably only a few minutes, but she finally was able to open her eyes. She was in the Lcorp lab. From what she could see, someone had cleaned up the mess. She also noticed she wasn't in her suit. Probably for obvious reasons. With her hearing coming back, she heard someone typing. Slowly her head turned to see her mother at a computer, completely focused on the screen. Keela took in a deep breath slowly, allowing her lungs to feel full. It hurt, but felt good. Like stretching a sore muscle. After a few times, she spoke up, "Don't focus too hard. You'll strain your eyes."

 

Her voice was weaker than normal and very scratchy, but it had gotten her mother's attention. Lena's eyes shot to Keela and was up and by her bed within seconds. Human speed. This was most likely the younger version of her mother.

 

Lena grabbed Keela's hand, "I swear to god or rao or whoever, don't you EVER scare me like that again, Keela Alexandra."

 

Or maybe it wasn't the younger version of her mother.

 

"Mom?"

 

"Not yet. Elizabeth restored my lost memories. Something about no time to explain and needing help asap. Honestly, I now know I have to go through almost losing my daughter a second time and I'm not sure I can manage," Lena tried to joke.

 

"I mean, at least you'll know what to look out for?"

 

"I'm afraid not. I'll have to have my memory wiped again after this."

 

Keela gave a said smile, "Tough luck."

 

Lena laughed, "Why do I feel like raising you is going to be a handful?"

 

"Because it is," A voice came from behind her. 

 

Both women turned to the voice. It was future Kara. She still had her suit on, but the helmet was off. She walked to Keela's other side and held her hand, "You have no idea how many headaches this girl is going to give you."

 

Keela gave a weak smile, "Rude. And also, spoilers!"

 

Kara let out a laugh, "Firstly, if anyone can handle spoilers, it's your mother. You know, the one who invented time travel? Secondly, you have no room to talk about spoilers."

 

Lena nodded, "I mean, you've practically told me your whole life story."

 

"Wow. Even when you're from different times, you STILL gang up on me."

 

"It's out of love," Lena kisses her daughter's hand then looks to her future wife, "I have to run up stairs and take care of a few things. You'll be ok here, right?"

 

Kara nodded, "Yeah. Just don't let me from this time come in while I'm here. Interacting with yourself can be bad. It can be harmless, but it also can be bad."

 

Lena agreed to keep an eye on the cameras and then said goodbye. She walked out and closed the newly repaired door. Her body shuttered as it replayed the events from the previous day. So much had happened. Not only did she lose the memory of her daughter, but there was also a fight in her lab that made such a mess. There was a decent amount of equipment destroyed, but nothing too important. Then after all the fighting, her daughter almost died. Her daughter she forgot she had. But then her future self needed her help and there wasn't anytime to explain, so Elizabeth restored her memories thinking it would help her understand. Honestly, she would've helped Keela anyways, even if she wasn't exactly sure who she was under the suit. When her memories were restored, she had one hell of a headache and it only caused her more panic as she realized this bleeding stranger wasn't a stranger at all. So, her, her future self, and future Kara all worked quickly on Keela. It was only after they got her stable, did she realize who the two in the suit were.

 

Her future self had left shortly after Keela stabilized, wanting to keep the interactions between her two selves to a minimum. Future Kara stayed. It only made sense though, her daughter was injured pretty badly. And if future Lena couldn't be here for her daughter, future Kara was guaranteed to stay. And Keela was awake now, which was great. She still wasn't sure what a black lantern was, even though her niece tried to describe it to her, the concept just didn't quite click.

 

She let out a sigh as she finally made it into her office. And then there was the whole concept that her future self had been here and even interacted with her. Hell, the fact that her future family was here. But that was a good thing. It was reassuring even. If they were still here, that means she still has her family in the future. That was the most important thing. She wouldn't mention it to anyone, but she watched as her future wife and self said goodbye. She didn't see much of herself except for the raven colored braid she had and a portion of the side of her face while they gave eachother a kiss goodbye. She turned her attention elsewhere after the kiss had gone longer than a brief second. It was weird, seeing yourself kissing the woman who you have yet to even date. And with so much love too. Lena smiled at the memory. Maybe it was weird, but it also gave her the warmest feeling. Hope, happiness, love, all things that she felt.  She wouldn't remember it soon, but for now, she knew she was going to be alright, fantastic even. Her family was still there, and once she got it, she'll never let go of it. Then a thought crossed her mind as she sat at her desk.  _Why did we stop at one kid?_

 

Back down in the lab Keela was still sore, but the sun lamps around her were helping. Kara had checked her wound, it was almost completely closed up. Maybe a few more hours and she'd be healed enough to go home. All thanks to some good ol' Kryptonian DNA. The fast healing comes in handy. As nice as that was, there was still the elephant in the room. The black lantern had purposefully come to this time to destroy the world. And since that didn't work, he wanted to make Keela a black lantern. Which he failed at as well, thank Rao. Though there was something that didn't quite make sense. She looked to her jeju, "Why exactly, did we need to give mom from this time her memories back? I mean, we're just going to take them away in a few hours anyways. What was the point?"

 

"Your mother needed another set of hands to help you. She needed someone who understood her, you know, someone who spoke her science language. It also helped show the urgency of the situation without exposing the truth to the Alex and me of this time. And considering that her from this time knows this lab better than anyone else, it just made sense in the rush of it all."

 

Keela nodded, "So, how close was the call?"

 

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting her daughter's eyes again, "You flatlined twice. In reality it was only for a short time both times, but it doesn't mean it felt short."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Her grip on Keela's hand tightened momentarily, "No. It's not your fault that it happened. And it's not like any of us were expecting an attack from a black lantern. I'll have to tell your aunt when we get back."

 

"Did Elizabeth go back already?"

 

"Yeah, she left with your mom."

 

"So, it's just me and you then. In a couple hours, this adventure will come to a close."

 

"That it will. Any significant memories made?"

 

"I think the whole experience was a significant memory."

 

Kara brought Keela's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it then held it close, "Let's never repeat this particular part again, please. I don't think neither your mother nor myself could handle this all again. I swear I heard her heart break when we saw you. I know I felt mine stop."

 

She squeezed her jeju's hand, "You know that In our line of work, I can't make that promise. But I can try my best."

 

"I guess I'll take what I can get. Now," Kara reached up and turned up the strength of the sunlamps, "Get some rest, little one. I have to go talk to your mother before we wipe her mind again."

 

Keela, already feeling sleep starting to take over, just nodded and closed her eyes. The sunlamps doing was they always do, making the kryptonian sleepy.

 

Kara put on her helmet and made her way outside, avoiding the few she passed. She landed on Lena's balcony and watched as the CEO stood and turned to her, signaling her to come in. The two sat down at the all too familiar couch as Kara's helmet folded back into the suit. Kara let out a laugh when she sat down, "I forgot how comfortable this couch was."

 

"I guess a couple decades will do that to the memory," she shook her head, "I still can't believe you're here. You look like you haven't aged at all. I mean, there are some differences, but I think it's just in the way you carry yourself."

 

A smile graced the Kryptonian's face, "Alien DNA has some perks, right? I'm not sure how much of your future self you saw, but there are some changes. Not many, but they're there. Aging wise, not much different there. Because-"

 

"Because I become an alien deity?"

 

"She told you that too, huh?"

 

"Right after we noticed her birthmark."

 

"We?"

 

"Yes, you and I. We um, the three of us shared a bed and when Keela woke up, she took off her sweatshirt and we saw it."

 

"Damn, so, my first time remembering waking up with you wasn't even the first time," She shrugs, "Still a good memory."

 

Lena didn't respond, she just blushed. Kara reached out and placed a hand on Lena's, "Thank you, Lena. For taking care of her. And for helping us save her when she-"

 

Lena placed her other hand over Kara's, "She's my daughter, maybe not as of yet, but I feel part of the bond that comes with that. And besides, she's a good kid. Of course I'd save her."

 

"She's good because she's loved. She has been and will continue to be a pain in our asses, but it's worth it."

 

"I imagine it is."

 

A silent moment passed before Lena spoke up again, "How long until you two leave and my memory is wiped again?"

 

"Maybe two hours. We've really overstayed our welcome."

 

"Ok. I just want to talk to her before you leave. Is that alright?"

 

Kara nodded, "Absolutely."

 

The two sat and talked, a half hour went by before Kara dismissed herself to return to the lab. Lena reassured her that she'd be down shortly. It was time for goodbye. Or was it, see you later?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Questions? Concerns?


	17. Going Home

 This was it. Keela was finally going home and Lena was going to have her memory wiped of everything yet again. She was ready for it, yet not prepared for the memories to go. It was similar to how she felt the last time she had her memory wiped. But it had to be done. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was messing up the future. Especially ruining any chance of Keela not existing. That was her biggest fear. 

 

She opened the door to her lab to see future Kara and Keela laughing with one another. Yeah, that was something she definitely didn't want to risk not having. A family. No... a LOVING family. She remembers how her future self acted with her wife. And, though it was still a bit unfamiliar to her, the love between them was seen in every exchange between the two. And she saw how Keela's face lit up when she talked about or with her mothers. She knew the truth. Everything was going to be ok. Better than ok, it was going to be perfect.

 

Keela's eyes met hers, "Mom!"

 

She smiled and shook her head. Still not used to the name nor feeling of someone being that excited by her presence, but it was a nice change from her norm. Sure, it was baffling how she even got from where she is now to where she is in the future, but a lot can happen in a few decades. Hell, she wasn't even human anymore in the future. But that was something she didn't even want to dive into right now.

 

Lena made her way to Kara and Keela, "Hello, you two."

 

Kara gave her a smile and patted her shoulder gently, "I'll give you two a moment to say goodbye," then walked to one of the desks.

 

Lena muttered a thank you. Future Kara just radiated a different energy. It wasn't completely different, but it was utterly new to her. She looked to the young woman laying on the hospital style bed, soaking up the radiation from the sunlamps above her. Keela Alexandra  Luthor-Danvers. Keela Zor-El. Her daughter. The girl who had inherited a mix of her and Kara's features. Eyes that were unmistakably from Kara, smile too. Though, Keela had a smug smirk that resembled herself all too much. The raven colored locks matched hers nearly perfectly. The list could go on, but it didn't need to. It was unmistakable who Keela came from.

 

Lena glanced to her future wife and found the woman looking at her in a way she wasn't used to. But in a way that was making her whole body react. Like electricity ran through her, her stomach to flip, her heart to race, and her breathing to stutter. She gave a smile and turned back to her daughter and took a deep breath. 

 

Keela noticed her mother take in the air and release. There seemed to be something wrong. Keela also noticed the skip in Lena's heart beat and how it was racing. Her hand gently landed on Lena's, causing the CEO to look at her with a soft, questioning look.

 

"Hey, you ok?"

 

"Yeah. It's just... I'm not used to uh," she felt her cheeks flush, "Someone looking at me with so much feeling."

 

It took the younger kryptonian a second to comprehend what her mother meant, but she nodded once she did, "Yeah, she does that a lot. You both do. It's gross and mushy."

 

"Hey," Lena smacked Keela's shoulder. 

 

She could only laugh at the reaction, "I'm kidding. I mean, it IS mushy. But it's also beautiful. The way you two love eachother... there's nothing more true. Though, Elizabeth would probably argue the same about her parents. But she's not here right now, so she can't say shit."

 

Keela sat up and turned to Lena. She was going to miss this version of her mother, but she also knew she wasn't suppose to meet her in the first place. So, she was thankful for the time she DID have with her. It was strange in a way, seeing the difference that time held on her mother. Of course, physically, she wasn't much different. A few things could be seen if you looked hard enough, but even then you'd have to be looking very hard. But the biggest difference was in her attitude. Lena Luthor now was a force to be reckoned with, but Lena Luthor-Danvers in the future could level you with a look. And that doesn't mean with her heat vision.

 

"So, you finally get to go home," Lena gave a sad smile.

 

Keela nodded, "Yeah, It's a little over due," She said as she stood up.

 

"Keela," Lena spoke up as they turned to eachother, "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm sure future me has already told you that. But I wanted you to know either way. I mean, you're only 17 and you're so grown and mature. I just... can't imagine having a more amazing daughter."

 

Keela wiped her eyes, "Ok, you're gonna have to stop that. I get emotional too easily."

 

They both let out a laugh and hug eachother. Lena gave her a quick squeeze before pulling away as she heard a knock on the door. That must be Kara and Alex of this time. Future Kara walked up to her and Keela, letting them know it was time before a helmet came out of her suit and covered her face.

 

"I guess this is goodbye."

 

Keela gave her a smile, "It's a see you later."

 

The two hugged once more then Keela gave her mother a nod before activating her own suit, body and face being covered by the armor again.

 

Lena walked to the door and let the Danvers sisters in. She had given them the vaguest of explanations as to what was going to happen. But that didn't stop the pair from asking questions. What exactly was going on? Why did Lena need her memory wiped? What were the risk factors? Once all questions were answered to the best they could be without giving out any information they couldn't know, Lena stood in front of the two women from the future. She was ready.

 

Future Kara spoke up as she pointed the memory wipe device in front of Lena, "You ready?"

 

Lena nodded. This was it.

 

Keela looked to the past versions of her aunt and jeju, "She's going to drop. Make sure to catch her."

 

The reassured her that they would. The two Luthor-Danvers women looked at eachother, then to Lena. Future Kara spoke up, "Here we go."

 

And just like Keela had warned, Lena dropped. Kara and Alex both caught her and Kara brought her over to the bed as the two women from the future opened a portal. Just before stepping through, Keela looked back at the three women. Past Kara looked up and saw the women in the black suit looking at them, "Safe journey."

 

She knew the woman couldn't see her face through the helmet, but she smiled anyways, "Thank you. Stay safe, Supergirl."

 

Keela looked to the mother of her time, then to the portal in front of them and they walked through. Immediately, she was met with the familiar sounds of the DEO from her time. She let out a sigh of relief, she was home. Both her and Kara deactivated their suits and Keela handed the small black box that contained the suit to her mother. 

 

"Keela!"

 

The Luthor-Danvers child turned fast enough to be wrapped up in her mother's arms. The familiar feeling of their bond vibrated through the both of them. She missed that. The bond at full strength with her mothers was just another reminder that she had truly made it home. 

 

"I missed you so much," She squeezed her mother. She was able to do so without worrying about crushing her now. It was more than comforting to be able to do so again.

 

"I missed you too, Kee. I'm so glad you're home and safe," She pulled back and looked over her daughter, "How are you feeling? Are you all healed up? Do you still need more time under the lamps? Is-"

 

"Mom," Keela laughed, "I'm ok. I promise. Everything is- Oh shit!"

 

"Keela-"

 

"My mission! Before I left I-"

 

"Don't worry, little cousin," Ruby's voice interrupted her, "Liz and I ended up taking care of it when she informed me what happened."

 

Keela gave Ruby a look, "You mean to say that YOU went on a mission? I'm glad you took Liz with you. You must be rusty considering it's been literal years since the last time you were on a mission."

 

"Rude. Can we send her back?"

 

"You love me too much to let anything happen to me," she said as she gave her older cousin a beaming smile.

 

"You willing to bet on that Zor-El," Ruby jested.

 

"With upmost confidence, Arias-Danvers" She challenged.

 

And within a second, Ruby sped towards Keela and they both took off, leaving Lena and Kara to themselves. 

 

"Don't break anything," Kara yelled.

 

Lena just laughed and tucked herself into her wife's side, "She just got back and she's already causing trouble."

 

"I'm not sure where she gets that from," Kara said as she wrapped an arm around the green eyed woman.

 

"Surely, it couldn't be from us. We could say it's from environmental factors and blame Alex. Rao knows she gets a lot from that woman already."

 

Alex walked up next to her sister-in-law, "Well, it's not my fault that I'm her favorite aunt."

 

Alex immediately felt arms snake around her and the familiar feeling of her wife resting her chin on her shoulder, "I wouldn't be so sure about that one, darling."

 

Kara glanced over and saw her sister basically melt back into her wife. Then a crash pulled her attention and she saw Elizabeth and Ruby had Keela pinned to the ground, having knocked over a metal shelf in the process. Kara shook her head, "What did I say about not breaking anything?"

 

All three of the younger women just laughed harder, then made excuses. Mainly blaming eachother. The four of the older women just laughed at their daughters. It hadn't taken long for the those three to get back into their normal shenanigans. Things were the way they should be. The family was back together. All was back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be for the Luthor-Danvers-Arias family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, we are coming to a close on this story soon. But before we go there is something I must ask.
> 
> How would y'all feel about a Supercorp prequel?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, free feel to come yell at me on tumblr if your heart so chooses.   
> Jowish97
> 
>  
> 
> As always, your comments are more than welcome!


End file.
